Change!
by Lazy Liesel
Summary: Usui Takumi era um simples e tímido garoto a lidar com seus próprios problemas familiares. Isto até cruzar seu caminho ao de uma maid pervertida. Como seria Maid-sama ao contrário? Usui tímido? Misaki pervertida? Yukimura brigão? Kanou delinqüente? Bem-vindo ao mundo paralelo!
1. Um início conturbado

**NOTAS INICIAIS: E aqui está uma nova fic minha. Ideias brotam sem parar ultimamente. Bom proveito~~**

_Existe algum mundo paralelo ao nosso?_

Todos temiam aquela garota. Ayuzawa Misaki, presidente do Conselho Estudantil. A única mulher a assumir o cargo no Colégio Seika, que há pouco tempo aceitara estudantes do sexo feminino em seu corpo discente. Naturalmente, os garotos ainda compunham a maioria ― isto, porém, numa foi problema para aquela morena persuasiva. Sem nunca sequer encostar um dedo em um fio de cabelo masculino, assumiu o cargo mais importante; era respeitada ― e, como já dito, temida ― por quase todos os alunos.

E, naquele momento, Misaki estava ocupada a tentar apartar uma briga entre alunos do primeiro ano. Calouros eram sempre problemáticos.

― Kanou! Largue esse garoto! ― bradou, estridente.

Raramente se intrometia em brigas, e nas poucas situações em que o fizera, acabava com filetes de sangue a escorrer dos lábios. Era fraca fisicamente e tinha consciência de suas próprias limitações. Porém, a potência de suas palavras, na maior parte dos casos, era suficiente para apaziguar os espíritos enfurecidos. No entanto, ela estava lidando com um delinqüente. O pior deles.

― E o que vai fazer se eu não largar, hein, _presidente_? ― ironizou Kanou Soutarou, enquanto levantava um infeliz qualquer pelo colarinho.

Alternava seus olhos cobertos por lentes escuras entre o menino entre suas mãos e a morena de braços cruzados alguns metros há frente. Uma multidão já cercava a cena e o moreno encapuzado sorriu. Suas performances exigiam uma platéia numerosa. Já a colegial apertou os punhos, enquanto pensava em alguma maneira de proteger o pequeno antes que o delinqüente retirasse os óculos. Sua habilidade hipnótica era imbatível; ela mesma já fora um alvo.

― Kanou-kun idiota! ― Uma voz recortou-se do silêncio.

E um punho diminuto, porém rápido, foi de encontro ao rosto de Soutarou. O corpo do maior cambaleou e foi ao chão, e o indefeso envolvido naquela briga, agora liberto, fugiu por entre o público. Misaki soltou um suspiro condescendente ao ver de pé, numa postura adequada ao combate, seu "diplomático" vice-presidente. Como sempre, ele iria resolver os problemas com os punhos. Era esta a linguagem preferida de Yukimura Shouichirou.

― Vamos! Levante, Kanou-kun! ― gritou o pequeno. Apesar do tamanho, era o único capaz de enfrentar o hipnotizador. Além disso, isto lhe garantia uma velocidade muito maior. ― Vou te ensinar de uma vez a não subestimar quem é menor que você.

O moreno de óculos abafou uma risada enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão. Encarou seu único adversário à sua altura. Era uma piada equiparar-se àquele moleque nanico; contudo, sua força e velocidade lhe garantiam um mínimo respeito. Mínimo.

― Não enfrento quem eu não consigo enxergar, Yukimura-senpai. ― Apesar da ofensa, mantinha o tratamento adequado ao seu veterano. Cuspiu no chão o sangue que o pequeno lhe arrancara, como se para reforçar a sentença pejorativa.

― Ora, seu...! ― E se iniciaria uma nova briga se Misaki não interferisse, puxando seu auxiliar pela lateral do uniforme.

― Yukimura! Quieto! ― Sua ordem foi seguida, já que Shouichirou não moveu-se um passo mais. ― Já fez a sua parte; o garoto espancado já fugiu. Vá garantir que ele será tratado na enfermaria!

― Eu ainda posso dar um jeito n...

― AGORA! ― ordenou ela, obstinada.

― Tudo bem, presidente― concordou ele com um sorriso, enquanto afagava os próprios cabelos.

― Então você é mesmo o cachorrinho dela? ― provocou o encapuzado, em menosprezo.

― Você, cale a boca ― vociferou ela, e o ódio evidente em seu toz e a ferocidade em seu olhar fez com que ele realmente se calasse. Murmurou para que Yukimura partisse e o encarou uma vez mais, desta vez com um sorriso sinistro. Agora não havia um aluno ameaçado como escudo para protegê-lo. ― Por onde eu começo? ― sibilou ela, estranhamente mansa. Apanhou um pequeno caderno do bolso e passou a anotar. ―Ah, sim, intervalos vetados pela confusão que _você_ criou. Aulas de repreensão durante toda a tarde pela briga que _você _começou. E... ― Não havia nada pior, pensou o moreno enquanto apertava os punhos em fúria. – Seis dias de férias a menos, por desrespeito à mim e ao vice-presidente. ― Lançou um último sorriso dissimulado: ― É isto o que eu faço quando você não larga, Kanou.

...

Que barulhentos, ele pensou enquanto fitava a janela uma vez mais. Lamentavelmente, a biblioteca do Seika ocupava o térreo do edifício, e todo o ruído do jardim alcançava o ambiente que deveria ser quieto. Do lado externo, um grupo de garotas suspirava pelo que deveria ser o trio mais popular do colégio: Shirokawa Naoya, Kurosaki Ryuunosuke e Sarashina Ikuto. O primeiro, loiro, era reconhecido por suas excelentes notas e exímia educação; o segundo, seu colega no fundamental, era mais intempestivo, porém muito cavalheiro. E o último, um excelente desenhista que chamava a atenção feminina com sua personalidade forte e um tanto insolente.

Mas nada disso interessava à ele. Frustrado, o loiro ajeitou os próprios óculos, apanhou o livro pelo qual estudava e preparou-se para partir. Iria estudar em casa, seu único refúgio. Deixou o colégio ao final da tarde, e o sol morno do entardecer estendia, preguiçosamente, seus últimos raios alaranjados. Seguia tranqüilo por seu habitual caminho, distraído com fórmulas matemáticas, até que ouviu uma buzinada estridente, e por pouco não foi atingido por um carro. Assustado, não manifestou nenhuma reação, estagnado no meio da via a encarar aquele veículo importado.

― Você está bem? ― indagou, preocupado, um rapaz também loiro ao descer do banco traseiro. Seu uniforme branco denunciava a que colégio pertencia: Miyabigaoka.

― E... Estou, sim ― garantiu ele, após breves segundos para apreender o ocorrido.

― Ah, mil desculpas! ― A voz do outro era lamentosa. Juntou as mãos, num gesto humilde. Ao julgar insuficiente, inclinou-se e reformulou suas palavras: ― Perdoe-me, por favor.

― Ei! – protestou o rapaz de olhos verdes. ― Foi minha culpa não ter prestado atenção. ― Pare com esta cena vergonhosa, completou em sua mente, encabulado. A resposta de seu interlocutor foi ajeitar-se, nervoso.

― Desculp... ― censurou-se, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos. Logo continuou, um tanto envergonhado: ― Você tem sorte. Meu mordomo conseguiu te ver de longe e o motorista freou a tempo. ― E apontou para um moreno mal-encarado, alguns metros atrás.

― O... Obrigado ― gaguejou ele, timidamente, ao homem severo de terno.

― Vamos, Maki. ― E, antes de adentrar no automóvel, voltou-se à sua quase vítima: ― Nem ao menos me apresentei. Sou Igarashi Tora.

― Usui Takumi ― respondeu aquele cujo tom dos cabelos era mais escuro.

Já confortavelmente sentado sobre o assento acolchoado do veículo, Tora permitiu-se suspirar. Havia por pouco ocorrido uma tragédia. Entretanto, arrepiou-se ao sentir os olhos escuros de seu subordinado sobre si.

― O... o que é? ― Já sabia o que viria a seguir: um longo sermão.

― Deveria ser mais consciente de sua posição, presidente.― O olhar penetrante de censura que lhe foi destinado fez com o loiro corasse até a raiz dos cabelos.

― C... calado ― exigiu, enquanto desviava o rosto. ― É você quem deve se pôr no seu lugar, Maki.

― Como quiser ― concordou o moreno.

...

― Está atrasada ― repreendeu a mulher, irritada. ― Espero que isso não se repita.

― Desculpe-me, gerente. Não vai se repetir ― garantiu Misaki.

Suspirou aliviada quando Satsuki acenou em concordância e partiu, para atender aos clientes. Era rigorosa; contudo, ela já sabia como lidar com pessoas do tipo, já que sua mãe também o era. Percebeu, então, a aproximação de Honoka, provavelmente disposta à consolá-la.

― Ela deveria pegar mais leve com você ― alegou, num gesto de companheirismo. ― É a mais nova entre nós, e a que mais trabalha.

― Não foi nada de mais ― assegurou a adolescente, com um sorriso. ― Estou em errada em me atrasar, mesmo.

― Está mimando demais a novata ― apontou uma morena atrevida de óculos, sentada de pernas cruzadas enquanto desfrutava de seu intervalo.

― N... não seja tão direta com as pessoas, Subaru ― pediu Erika, sua companheira de turno. ― E Misa-chan é uma de nossas melhores maids ― complementou a funcionária mais tímida.

Após cumprimentar suas colegas, Misaki foi ao vestiário trocar o uniforme. À contra-gosto, trabalhava naquela cafeteria um tanto... peculiar. Um Maid Café. Quando nova, foi abandonada pelo pai ― o ocorrido deixou Minako, sua mãe, amarga, e a família, lotada de dívidas. Daí seu emprego precoce, numa tentativa de ajudar de alguma maneira a renda precária.

E foi a fuga do pai que despertou nela uma aversão aos homens ― principalmente aos irresponsáveis, inconseqüentes e abusados. Sempre cruel, o acaso fez com que seu trabalho se resumisse a servi-los. No entanto, sua performance era excelente, pois conseguia mascarar seu ódio com sorrisos. Preparada para mais uma noite de risadinhas forçadas, foi ao salão atender seus clientes.

Seu dia transcorreria de maneira tranqüila se um infeliz incidente não se sucedesse quando, ao final de seu expediente, foi levar o lixo para fora do estabelecimento.

...

Devido ao quase acidente que sofrera, Usui atrasara-se, e, apesar do céu noturno, ainda não chegara ao seu apartamento. Teria de pegar um atalho, e entrou em um beco que encurtava a distância. Ao menos conhecera um garoto simpático, consolou-se. Então aquele colégio não era de todo ruim, já que pessoas como Igarashi Tora o freqüentavam. Tentou afastar a mente destes pensamentos, quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso. Ah, não.

Respirou aliviado quando o nome que ocupou a tela foi o de seu irmão. De toda a família, era ele o único membro que o aceitava e respeitava.

― Como vai meu maninho preferido? ― Ouviu a voz suave do mais velho.

― Sou seu único irmão, Gerard. ― E bastardo, complementou internamente.

Eram ambos filhos de uma rica (e falecida) britânica de uma nobre família. Porém, enquanto Gerard Walker era fruto de um casamento estável com um rigoroso aristocrata, Takumi era filho de um amante, um reles serviçal. E, ainda que a mãe tenha morrido em seu parto, seu "nii-san" nunca lhe culpou pelo fato.

― Continua sendo o preferido ― refutou o moreno, como se dissesse "Seu sem-graça". ― E me responda como vai a vida de meu caçula ― pediu, num tom manhoso.

― Você está parecendo o Ceddy ― comparou o loiro, ao recordar-se do mordomo que adorava provocar seu patrão.

― Não me ofenda! ― bradou Jerry, irritado. Que comparação absurda! ― Não sou igual àquele idiota. Agora estou trancado no banheiro fugindo dele, porque ele quer que eu assine aquelas porcarias de papéis.

― É só assinar ― aconselhou o garoto mais responsável.

― É um saco. ― Usui até mesmo podia vislumbrar o cruzar de braços do primogênito naquele instante. ― Mas eu liguei para...

Um ruído foi ouvido, e o herdeiro ofegou ao telefone. Cedric Morris o encontrara afinal.

― Boa sorte, Gerard ― murmurou o loiro, pois sabia que o irmão teria de encerrar a chamada. Muito provavelmente não demoraria a ligar de novo e lhe contar o motivo.

― TAKUMI! SALVE-ME! ― E a ligação foi cortada.

Como ele era escandaloso.

Partiria sem problemas para a casa se não a visse. Poucos metros a frente, naquele mesmo recinto estreito, estava uma garota facilmente reconhecível: sua presidente. Carregava uma grande sacola de lixo e ― o mais impressionante ― vestia um uniforme de empregada, muito feminino. Tão logo o viu, ela soltou o plástico e arqueou as sobrancelhas, pois também havia o reconhecido.

― Ei. ― A simples onomatopéia ganhou um incrível tom de ameaça. Puxou sua gravata, aproximando-lhe os rostos, e prosseguiu: ― Não conte a ninguém o que viu.

― N... Não vou contar ― garantiu ele, ruborizado. Ela estava muito perto!

Quando solto, nem ao menos aguardou o que ela certamente iria falar, pois saiu, disparado, enrubescido de modo que não imaginava ser possível. Estava ali iniciado o seu inferno.


	2. Um segredo compartilhado

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo! Deveria ter apresentado todos os personagens neste capítulo, mas os restantes ficarão para os próximos =/ Boa leitura!**

Suspirou uma vez mais, ao perceber que perdera. De novo. Porém, sua natureza obstinada a fez prosseguir: suas derrotas eram culpa de seu azar incurável, e não da falta de tentativas. Suzuna levantou-se de seu lugar, com o folheto do sorteio em mãos, para novamente arriscar-se, já que o prêmio era irresistível: uma viagem à cidade litorânea mais próxima. Seria tão bom se ganhasse!

Um gritinho ao seu lado, no entanto, fez com que se interrompesse e voltasse o corpo para trás. Sabia quem era o único a causar este escândalo com suas entradas furtivas.

― Ei, Suzu-chan ― cumprimentou o moreno, agachado sobre o peitoril da janela. Ao seu lado, uma garota recuperava-se de seu susto. ― Pode me ajudar? ― Juntou as mãos e inclinou o rosto, num gesto de súplica.

Já deveria imaginar: não havia um dia em que Shintani Hinata não se metia em problemas. Seu melhor amigo era previsível neste aspecto. Sem cerimônias, adentrara na sala, diante do olhar assustado de alguns alunos e acostumado de outros. Foram ambos para o corredor, longe dos curiosos, e o mais alto fitou-a. Esperava por sua resposta.

― O que fez dessa vez? ― indagou ela, pois sabia que toda a encrenca em que se metia começava por iniciativa própria.

― Sua irmã, aquela irritante... ― Seu tom era mal-humorado ao citar a Ayuzawa primogênita, Misaki. ― Está me procurando porque disse que "desperdicei comida".

― Não respondeu minha pergunta, You-kun ― insistiu a pequena, de braços cruzados. Sustentou o olhar ao do rapaz mais velho, e ele enfim cedeu.

― Estava carregando o creme de chocolate para a aula de culinária, tropecei e sujei uma parede. ― Um arrepio involuntário percorreu o corpo de Hinata. ― Ela disse que eu tinha que limpar com a língua. ― Pediu, mais uma vez: ― Me esconda daquela monstra, por favor, baixinha!

Os surtos sádicos de sua irmã mais velha eram inacreditáveis, pensou a garota de marias-chiquinhas. Porém, o apelido a irritava profundamente. Tinha noção de seu um metro e cinqüenta e cinco e do fato de que todos que conhecia a miravam de cima, e a maneira "carinhosa" ― ou seja, implicante ― com que seu amigo de infância a denominara era intolerável. O que se iniciara como uma brincadeira infantil persistiu na adolescência, e Shintani não abandonara os sinônimos para "pessoa de baixa estatura".

― Só se nunca mais me chamar de baixinha ― exigiu ela, firme. ― Nem tampinha, pequena, minúscula, miúda, anã, nanica. Eu tenho um nome!

― Fico te devendo um favor, ok? ― desconversou o moreno, pois julgava os apelidos perfeitos para sua amiga diminuta. E ela sempre corava de maneira adorável ao ouvi-los ― era bonitinho.

Prestes a protestar, Suzuna foi carregada subitamente, pois o garoto vislumbrou algo pela janela e correu; as mãos presas à seus pulsos. No térreo, uma presidente muito zangada procurava por um moleque insolente, enquanto este desviava entre as pessoas acompanhado de sua vizinha morena; esta o seguia a seu modo, perplexa diante da situação.

― Por que me arrastou junto com você? ― Sua indignação era evidente.

― Um armário, rápido! ― gritou ele enquanto subia pelas escadas num ritmo desesperado. ― Ache um armário!

Afetada com a exasperação do rapaz, procurou frenética por alguma porta que pudesse ocultá-los. Ao encontrá-la, jogou-se para dentro do recinto, puxando-o também. E agora estavam ambos num estreito armário de vassouras. Muitas delas remexeram-se e tombaram contra a parede oposta quando Suzuna remexeu-se, em busca de conforto ― o moreno apertou-a contra si, próximo da porta, pois todo aquele barulho iria denunciá-los.

―Você é muito azarada para alguém do seu tamanho ― sussurrou, bem-humorado, enquanto mantinha o abraço que a impedia de colidir contra mais materiais de limpeza.

Constrangida com a proximidade gritante, a colegial enrubesceu enquanto o cheiro de perfume emanado pelo uniforme masculino inundava-lhe as narinas. Não levantaria o rosto para encará-lo, devido ao contato e ao embaraço, pois ele iria implicar com suas bochechas avermelhadas, e não podia afastar-se sem causar um novo estardalhaço. Preferiu ignorar a alusão à sua altura e murmurar contra sua blusa:

― Por que você só se mete em problemas e me leva junto? ― Assemelhava-se a um ritual: desde que o conhecera, seu atrevimento acabava sempre por envolvê-la também.

―E não é divertido, Suzu-chan? ― Mais uma vez, sua voz era bem próxima do ouvido dela, que conteve um arrepio.

― Divertido? ― repetiu, cética. ―Fugir da onee-chan não é divertido. ― E sentiu mãos grandes a afagar o topo de sua cabeça.

― Claro, claro, pequena ― concordou o rapaz, num tom suave. Ela novamente ruborizou; aquele apelido era muito injusto.

Que ele não ouça meu coração bater, implorou Suzuna mentalmente, pois o silêncio seguiu após a sentença de seu amigo. Foram interrompidos, contudo, pois a voz de Misaki fez-se ouvir naquele mesmo andar, seguida de um muxoxo do moreno. Elaborou, então, sua fuga ao sair do espaço restrito para o corredor, onde janelas sinalizavam sua liberdade.

― Você NÃO vai fazer isso ― exigiu a garota, escandalizada diante da solução que ele encontrara. Estavam no terceiro andar!

Shintani sorriu em resposta; seu típico sorriso diante de desafios semelhantes. Além disso, havia uma enorme árvore que praticamente encostava alguns de seus galhos no prédio. Nem ao menos seria difícil. E mais uma vez agachado sobre o parapeito, despediu-se daquela que tentava ao menos transmitir-lhe um pouco de juízo; afagou levemente a extremidade de seus fios escuros:

― Não vou esquecer do favor, ok, Suzu-chan?

Um tanto desnorteada, assistiu o pequeno salto de seu amigo, seguido de um mergulho por entre a copa e o conseqüente desaparecimento. Como se cronometrado, sua irmã mais velha surgiu por entre a esquina do corredor no mesmo instante. Um tanto nervosa, Suzuna puxou as pontas dos cabelos ― e lembrou-se do que ocorrera, o que intensificou seu nervosismo. Era demais lidar com aqueles dois!

― Droga, ele fugiu de novo! ― reclamou Misaki, debruçada sobre o parapeito, em uma busca infrutífera por aquele moleque. Voltou-se para a caçula, e seu olhar era complacente: ― Suzuna, não pode deixar que ele te leve junto nessas coisas.

Quando se é arrastada não há muito o que questionar, pensou a mais baixa; porém, sua resposta foi distinta: ― É muito rigorosa com ele, onee-chan. ― E lembrou-se do castigo que lhe fora imposto: lamber uma parede até livrá-la de chocolate.

―Está errada. Eu sou assim com todo mundo ― corrigiu Misaki, e então apertou-lhe o nariz entre os dedos, enquanto sorria diante da reação da caçula, que inutilmente tentava livrar-se. Ocasionalmente, Hinata brincava da mesma forma, e aquilo era muito embaraçoso!― Menos com você, que é muito fofa! ― E abraçou a menor, bem apertado, para soltá-la logo em seguida, quando esta indagou:

― Que caderno é esse aí? ― Com o tempo, tivera de aprender como desviar das investidas de sua irmã mais velha mudando rapidamente de assunto, ainda que Misaki não caísse em suas artimanhas. Desta vez, porém, ela fitou o objeto em suas mãos demoradamente.

― De alguém que virá buscar uma hora ou outra ― respondeu simplesmente; a voz séria, tão diferente do anterior tom divertido.

Aquele rapaz da noite anterior ― Usui Takumi, descobriu ela ao debruçar-se sobre os arquivos escolares ― esquecera de seu bloco de anotações durante sua corrida desvairada, e provavelmente, refletiu ela ao folhear algumas páginas, era algo importante para ele. E quando viesse à procura de seu pertence, seria a oportunidade perfeita para reafirmar suas ameaças: uma palavra e ele seria punido.

...

De todas as pessoas, aquele a vigiá-lo em sua detenção tinha de ser ELE?

― E aí, Kanou-kun? ― cumprimentou Yukimura quando o moreno mais alto adentrou na sala onde cumpriria seu castigo pelo resto do semestre.

Estava sentado sobre a mesa do professor, pois apesar de ser vice-presidente não seguia absolutamente todas as regras como um bom aluno disciplinado. Neste quesito, eram parecidos, assim como no gosto por brigas ― e foi desta maneira que se conheceram. Seu primeiro diálogo se deu por meio de punhos e chutes, e Kanou surpreendeu-se quando aquele minúsculo garoto quase conseguiu a vitória.

Desde então o placar manteve-se acirrado, e Kanou estava a frente por apenas uma luta ganha, das vinte e cinco que travaram até então. Afastou estas lembranças ao displicentemente sentar-se sobre uma das carteiras, pois aquele castigo já seria longo e chato o suficiente, mesmo sem a contribuição de um nanico irritante. Prestes a improvisar um travesseiro com os braços e dormir ali mesmo, foi interrompido por Shouichirou, que num instante pôs sobre sua mesa uma folha de exercícios.

― Aqui não é jardim-de-infância para tirar uma soneca ― repreendeu ele; a palma ainda estendida sobre o papel. Ocupou a carteira ao lado, como se para certificar-se de que ele cumpriria a tarefa.

― Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo ― reclamou Soutarou, encarando as letras e números impressos. Que merda era aquela?!

― São questões do segundo ano, que pena ― lamentou o rapaz de olhos alaranjados; a voz respigava cinismo. ― Mas vai ter que resolver, calouro.

Ah, Yukimura sabia que o deliquente irritava-se porque era mais novo ― reforçar este sentimento era apenas um passatempo mais. Sorriu mais uma vez enquanto um ou outro xingamento escapava dos lábios do seu rival. Suas tardes seriam muito mais divertidas dali por diante.

...

―Que merda de vida ― lamentou a garota de cabelos róseos, apoiando o rosto sobre a carteira. Sua expressão entediada complementava sua frase depressiva.

― Parece um garoto agindo e falando desse jeito, Sakura-san ― censurou a morena ao seu lado, enquanto lixava as unhas bem-feitas.

― Que se foda, Shizuko ― retrucou a outra. Porém, sentou-se corretamente quando a amiga fitou-lhe entre os óculos que expressavam seu bom gosto por acessórios. Apesar de aparentemente fútil, a colegial de cabelos curtos sabia ser ameaçadora quando queria.

― Com licença ― ouviram ambas uma voz masculina. Voltaram-se para a entrada da sala, e lá estava um rapaz loiro. ― Ayuzawa Misaki passou por esta sala?

Ambas entreolharam-se; um sorriso malicioso esboçado em cada um dos lábios.

― E quem é você, cara? ― interrogou Sakura, reclinada sobre a cadeira com um olhar desconfiado.

― O que quer com a Misaki-san? ― complementou Shizuko, cruzando as pernas enquanto o encarava analiticamente.

E Usui foi interrompido antes que pudesse respondê-las, pois seus comentários não eram nada discretos. "_É o namorado dela?"_ "_Pff, Misaki gosta de nerdinhos?" _"_Não, acho que é admirador secreto." "De qualquer forma, é ridículo." _Involuntariamente, as bochechas passaram a ganhar um tom róseo, e os olhares sugestivos de ambas se intensificaram ao percebê-lo. Foi salvo, contudo, pela coincidência:

― Vocês duas querem parar? ―pediu a morena citada, com uma das mãos sobre o rosto. ― Ele não é nada meu, só esqueceu um caderno comigo. ― E indicou tanto Takumi quanto o objeto. Mas foi ela desta vez a impedi-lo de agradecer e partir com o que queria, pois sussurrou para que somente ele a ouvisse: ― Siga-me. Agora.

Ainda que tenham se calado, nenhuma das duas convenceu-se de que não existia nada entre eles. Afinal, porque seguiram na MESMA direção, ao MESMO tempo? Por acaso a natural repulsa que a amiga sentia por garotos encontrara enfim sua exceção? Mal sabiam as duas o quanto suas suposições iriam concretizar-se com o tempo.

― Poderia me devolver meu caderno, por favor? ― pediu o loiro quando a garota que seguia finalmente estagnou, na cobertura do edifício.

― Contou a alguém? ― indagou ela, ignorando seu pedido. Era ridículo sentir-se pressionado por alguém uns vinte centímetros mais baixo, pensou Usui, mas não pode impedir-se de senti-lo.

―N-Não ― respondeu simplesmente, enquanto desviava o rosto com a proximidade. Porém, uma dúvida permanecia. ― Qual é o problema se descobrirem? Q-Quer dizer... ― Logo arrependeu-se de sua pergunta indiscreta ao vislumbrar a confusão nos olhos amarelados dela.

Surpreendida, a morena arqueou as sobrancelhas ― não apenas pelo questionamento cuja resposta ela julgava ser óbvia, mas também devido à reação do rapaz. Era... adorável, de alguma maneira estranha. Assemelhava-se, ainda que com suas diferenças, às respostas de sua caçula às provocações dela mesma e de Hinata.

― Não quero que nada manche minha imagem aqui no colégio ―explicou ela, quase que para si mesma. ― Nem mesmo um emprego que sugira segundas intenções.

Conhecia a imagem que a maioria das pessoas tinha de Maid-Cafés: ambientes onde fetiches e libertinagem eram amplamente estimulados. Sua própria mãe pensava desta maneira, e já havia discutido seriamente com ela inúmeras vezes. Esconder de seus colegas, então, era mais fácil do que convencê-los de que nada havia de imoral em servir clientes vestindo uniformes de empregada. E desta vez observou atentamente as feições de Takumi às suas justificativas.

Por alguns instantes, ele pareceu prestes a dizer algo, mas ao final apenas murmurou: ― Boa sorte.

― Ah, tome seu caderno ― lembrou-se ela, entregando-lhe as anotações. Assumiu também: ― Eu li algumas coisas.

― Como assim, leu? ― O rosto do loiro contraiu-se em desagrado; as faces levemente rosadas. Que invasão de privacidade!

― É raro encontrar alguém que se dedique tanto ― elogiou ela, ainda atenta à cada gesto dele. Era raro dedicar alguma sentença positiva a alguém do sexo oposto, assim como manifestar seu interesse. Porém... ela se esforçava para encontrar a resposta, enquanto ele agradecia, sem jeito.

― Não faça isso de novo, Ayuzawa ― pediu, sinceramente.

E ali estava a resposta: ele era fofo. Um sorriso travesso moldou seus lábios ao declarar:

― Gostei de você, Usui.


	3. Um cotidiano iniciado

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Agradeço aos reviews de unchienandalou ^^ Thanks. Esta história está indo mais lenta do que eu previa, será maior do que eu esperava. De qualquer forma, boa leitura.**

Ainda que soubesse que o Seika não era um colégio que primava pelo ensino excelente ou pela ótima infra-estrutura, Usui nunca desdenhou daquela instituição que se tornou uma possibilidade de escapar do Miyabigaoka e o controle velado de sua família. Além disso, sua biblioteca tinha um razoável acervo, com boa qualidade. Era o seu local preferido, sem dúvidas. Ao menos quando estava sozinho.

― Ayuzawa... ― murmurou o loiro, fechando o livro que lia enquanto pressionava as têmporas. ― Não deveria estar na sala do Conselho?

Do outro lado da mesa, a morena de olhos amarelados desviou seus olhos da papelada que preenchia para fitar o rapaz à sua frente. Um sorriso involuntário de triunfo esboçou-se em seus lábios, pois eram raras as vezes em que ele trocava palavras enquanto estudava. Já faziam duas semanas que haviam se conhecido naquele infeliz encontro acidental, e desde então passara a acompanhá-lo, encantada por aquele que ela julgava um colegial adorável.

― É naquela sala que Yukimura vigia Kanou durante seu castigo ― explicou ela. Simulou um tom inocente: ― Preciso terminar este serviço ainda hoje.

― E precisa ser especificamente aqui? ― indagou ele; uma leve irritação expressa em suas palavras.

― Gosto de ficar perto de você, já não disse? ― Seu tom era divertido enquanto apoiava o queixo sobre a palma da mão para fitar sua reação. Como esperado, ele corou.

― Tsc... já; já disse ― confirmou o garoto, frustrado. ― Não precisa repetir.

― Repito quantas vezes quiser ― cantarolou ela, desta vez mirando alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Anotou um lembrete qualquer sobre um deles, voltando sua atenção às tarefas.

Ele não queria ouvir nem ao menos uma vez, pensou o loiro, mas ela não o obedeceria de qualquer forma. Aquela implicante! Mas estava curioso: ― Não disse que odiava homens?

Há pouco tempo, ela lhe explicara o motivo pelo qual irritava-se com seu emprego temporário, quando questionada pelo rapaz curioso. Citou também o abandono do pai como justificativa à sua aversão a pessoas do sexo oposto, e isto confirmava o boato de que nunca se apaixonara e rejeitara todas as propostas e declarações de seus fãs. Era uma presidente muito querida devido ao ótimo desempenho, e ironicamente odiava aqueles que a idolatravam.

― Eu odeio os irresponsáveis, imaturos, abusados, inconseqüentes, baderneiros, debochados... ― A cada adjetivo, sua raiva ao proferi-los aumentava exponencialmente, e o papel em suas mãos foi amassado aos poucos. ― Mas como odiar um garoto fofo como você? ― Seu tom repentinamente leve acompanhou um sorriso de contentamento.

Não pode impedir seu próprio rosto de ruborizar com suas palavras, mas suspirou em resignação, enquanto voltava a abrir o volume na página em que havia se interrompido. Não adiantaria pedir para que ela não o dissesse; tentara inúmeras vezes nos últimos dias para enfim perceber que sua reação somente despertava nela um desejo ainda maior de provocá-lo. Como era difícil lidar com Ayuzawa Misaki...

...

Não havia punição pior do que aquela merda, resmungou o delinqüente internamente. Novamente, Kanou foi obrigado a resolver questões de conteúdos avançados para um calouro como ele. Física, desta vez. Se durante as semanas anteriores os diversos tipos de funções o importunaram, desta vez eram corpos, dinâmica e vetores.

― Quem foi o filho da puta que inventou essa porra de Mecânica?! ― protestou para si mesmo enquanto lia o enunciado do problema. Não havia entendido nem ao menos uma linha; como iria resolvê-lo?

― Resolva em silêncio ― Yukimura sorria, apreciando a raiva emanada pelo maior. Era como música para seus ouvidos; enfim, sua vingança por cada derrota, em parcelas diárias. Sentado novamente na carteira ao lado, reclinou-se contra o assento. ― Se você é burro não é problema meu.

Sua provocação surtiu efeito, já que o moreno de óculos escuros encarou o pequeno tão logo o disse. Provavelmente, seus olhos ardiam em fúria ― mas as malditas lentes pretas impediam que os visse. Ignorando qualquer resquício de educação ou bons modos, estendeu a mão para arrancar a armação do rosto de Soutarou e rodopiá-la entre seus dedos.

― O que pensa que está fazendo? ― indagou o mais novo; sua voz sádica explicitava sua intenção de quebrar cada osso daquele nanico inconveniente.

― Humm... até que você não é estranho, Kanou-kun ― percebeu o veterano, enquanto aproximava-se de seu rosto para melhor analisá-lo.

Pela primeira vez, seu tom não carregava nenhum resquício de implicância ou sarcasmo. Sinceramente, não entendia porque o calouro escondia-se atrás daquele bizarro e ameaçador óculos, já que as íris azuladas nada tinham de vergonhosas. Em resposta, o maior soltou uma curta risada desdenhosa.

― Me elogiar faz parte do castigo, senpai? ―Ah, como aquele baixinho era idiota!

― Elogio? ― repetiu Shouichirou, incrédulo. ― É muito prepotente para alguém que ― Interrompeu-se tão logo percebeu. Merda, merda, merda!

Como era imbecil, pensou tarde demais. O moreno mais alto encarou-lhe com um sorriso travesso enquanto estalava os dedos uma vez. Uma familiar sensação o acometeu; os sentidos entorpeceram-se com a hipnose. Pouco a pouco o formigamento sentido nas extremidades dos dedos avançavam por todo o corpo. E desfocadas, visão e audição complementavam sua letargia, impedindo-o de reagir.

― Sempre ingênuo, Yuki. ― Ouviu sua voz maliciosa murmurar, seguida de um segundo estalo que o enviou para as trevas da inconsciência.

...

― Como assim matar aula?! ― exclamou possessa a pequena.

Perplexa e cética, Suzuna mirava o rapaz à sua frente, despreocupadamente sentado sobre a cobertura do colégio. Há poucos instantes o sinal de que o intervalo se encerrara foi ouvido, e ambos, que almoçavam no terraço, estavam prestes a levantar-se e partir quando o moreno sugeriu aquela proposta tentadora, ela tinha que admitir, mas irresponsável.

― Ma-tar-au-la ― repetiu Hinata, divertido. Quando ela não respondeu, ainda aturdida, apelou para seu olhar pedinte: ― Por favor, Suzu-chan!

Ele era um injusto, pensou a morena. Sentiu-se sujeita a aceitar, porém a visão de seu professor enfezado a retraíram. ― Não posso faltar a essa aula... ― murmurou em desculpas, pouco convincente enquanto arrepiava-se ao mentalizar uma bronca.

― Se quiser eu te ensino ― propôs o rapaz, displicente. Brincou logo em seguida: ― Mas só se me chamar de sensei.

E, poucos minutos depois estava ela, também sentada no pavimento impermeável enquanto o segundo aviso de reinício das aulas soava. Em seu colo, repousava a cabeça de Hinata, deitado sobre a superfície gelada e ainda assim expressando contentamento. Sentiu-se tentada a acariciar as madeixas castanhas, expostas de modo tão próximo; contudo, ignorou sua vontade para queixar-se:

― No final só queria um travesseiro! ― Sentia-se ludibriada por aquele que era seu melhor amigo há dez anos. Como sempre, ele a persuadira.

― Mas é tão quentinho ― murmurou ele, enquanto aconchegava-se à uma das coxas da garota, apertando-a leve e carinhosamente.

―T-TIRE A MÃO DAÍ! ― protestou a morena; suas bochechas instantaneamente rosadas. ― Pervertido!

― Quem diria que alguém tão pequeno também pensa nessas coisas. ― A voz de Hinata era simultaneamente suave e divertida enquanto voltava seu rosto na direção do da pequena. Sorriu quando prendeu seu nariz entre os dedos, enquanto ela ruborizava uma vez mais.

―Vai continuar a implicar comigo? ―perguntou Suzuna, resignada. Fez menção de levantar-se ao notar que ele demorava a respondê-la; no entanto, aquietou-se quando Shintani assim o fez:

― Talvez ―indicou ele, sincero. Todavia, desta vez o tom era sério, assim como seus olhos castanhos.

E aquelas mesmas íris amendoadas prenderam-se às suas uns tons mais claras, e deixaram-na indefesa diante do olhar tão intenso. Permaneceram assim, a encarar um ao outro em silêncio, durante vários segundos ― ou seriam minutos, horas? Ela não saberia dizer. Podia sentir os próprios batimentos a denunciar seu nervosismo, assim como o calor a dilatar-se pelas faces, mas nem mesmo a vergonha fez com que desviasse daqueles olhos hipnóticos. E, por detrás deles, vislumbrou algo um tanto inédito e indefinido; uma mescla de emoção e... desejo?

Da mesma forma, não manifestou reação quando os dedos do rapaz estenderam-se à sua bochecha, roçando-se levemente contra sua pele acetinava por alguns instantes apenas. Queria perguntar-lhe o que ele pensava estar fazendo; entretanto, a voz permanecia estrangulada em sua garganta, assim como o ar em seus pulmões: deixou de respirar ao sentir a carícia suave, ainda aprisionada pelas orbes de chocolate. E, como se desperto do transe, o moreno deixou despencar a mão suspensa, desviou os olhos, para voltar a fitá-la; desta vez, sem a anterior intensidade.

― Ei, Suzuna ― chamou Shintani repentinamente, rompendo o silêncio em que estavam mergulhados. Seu nome proferido sem honoríficos encabulou a pequena ainda mais. ― Já sabe o que pedir?

Ah, ele falava do favor de semanas atrás. Esquecera-se completamente. Contudo, a mudança de assunto permitiu amenizar seu constrangimento. ― Não, estou pensando ― mentiu, enquanto voltava seus olhos para qualquer local, exceto aquele garoto complicado. ― Não me apresse ou vou pedir algo caro ― ameaçou.

― Sabe que não posso pagar ― lembrou ele, mais uma vez divertido. Era tão "plebeu" quanto sua vizinha.

―O que esperar de um caipira ― zombou ela, simulando ultraje enquanto estreitava os olhos numa brincadeira. Citava o fato de que Hinata era neto de dois fazendeiros e sempre os visitava quando possível. E não se incomodava nem um pouco com isso; muitas vezes, o acompanhava, pois aquele casal de idosos era muito simpático e afetuoso.

― Não devia ter dito isso, baixinha ― avisou o mais velho, com um sorriso perigoso. Ah, arrependeu-se ela tarde demais. Sabia muito bem o que significa seu anúncio: cócegas. Muitas cócegas.

...

Relações familiares complicadas eram comuns ao rapaz loiro, de tal maneira que o distanciamento e repulsa de seus parentes não lhe afetava há muito tempo. Sabia que seu status de filho ilegítimo lhe acompanharia por toda a vida, ao menos entre aqueles que compartilhavam o mesmo sangue que o seu. E durante muito tempo pode viver à sombra destes, longe de seu controle, assim como de seu prestígio.

"_Como vai, Takumi? Saudades de mim? É claro que sim, você me ama demais que eu sei. Isto será resolvido, logo, logo. Ah, aquele cubículo que você chama de apartamento ainda sofre com os vazamentos? Precisa que alguém dê um jeito neste problema; da última vez que o visitei fiquei indignado com tal precariedade. Me ouça desta vez, Gerry."_

A mensagem, recebida na tarde anterior, para qualquer um seria uma simples e banal preocupação de seu irmão mais velho, mas Usui conhecia o herdeiro Walker o suficiente para ler nas entrelinhas. Provavelmente, todas as ações de Gerard passaram a ser vigiadas; daí sua mensagem subliminar. Também logo viria ao Japão, confirmou, talvez para fugir desta perseguição velada.

E a notícia que o afetavata também: haviam gravadores e câmeras em seu apartamento. O motivo pelo qual também era vigiado era desconhecido, mas vislumbrou alguns pequenos dispositivos ao "inspecionar" as tubulações; de modo furtivo, obviamente. Era o cúmulo; queriam retirar-lhe até mesmo a privacidade! Não suportaria mais permanecer naquele ambiente supervisionado ― sentiu-se oprimido quando descobriu.

― Preciso de um trabalho... ― murmurou para si mesmo enquanto apoiava a cabeça sobre os armários de sapatos, prestes a sair do colégio. Quanto menos tempo passasse em casa, melhor.

― Precisa de dinheiro, Usui? ― Ah, era só o que faltava. Ao seu lado, Misaki o observava à espera de uma resposta, também preparada para partir.

― Você é uma perseguidora ou algo parecido? ― indagou ele, visivelmente irritado.

― Não. ― Sua resposta acompanhou um sorriso divertido. ― É sua culpa ser tão interessante.

Deus, como era insuportável!

― Mas precisa mesmo? ― indagou a morena, honestamente interessada. Internamente, elaboravam-se alguns planos. Havia uma vaga disponível no café.

― Por quê? Tem algum em mente? ― Pela primeira vez ela lhe faria algo útil?

―Antes, precisa me responder ― enunciou a presidente. ― Você sabe cozinhar?


	4. Uma punição ideal

Assim como à presença de Ayuzawa Misaki a entrar sorrateiramente em sua vida, acostumou-se à rotina de seu novo emprego de meio-período. Cozinheiro temporário do Maid-Latte, um café cosplay. Inicialmente, Usui estranhara o ambiente e o linguajar excêntricos; as vestes excessivamente elaboradas; a relação empregada-patrão; contudo, era a sua própria maneira de afastar-se do apartamento vigiado e também de conquistar o próprio dinheiro uma vez na vida.

Recordou-se, então, da reação da morena ao declarar que aquele era seu primeiro emprego ― exagerada, como sempre, ela lhe chamou de "fofo" inúmeras vezes. E, mesmo durante o serviço, ela continuava a implicá-lo sempre que possível: seus intervalos do expediente eram sofridos para o rapaz. Enquanto preparava uma espécie de sundae personalizado, sua presidente e agora colega de trabalho adentrou na cozinha.

― E como vão as coisas aqui, Ta-ku-mi-kun? ― Misaki simulou um tom doce ao denominá-lo; deveria ser o mesmo ao tratar os clientes. Sinceramente, ele assustou-se com o tratamento.

―N-Não diga meu nome tão levianamente ― censurou o rapaz, cobrindo a vermelhidão das bochechas com o dorso da mão.

― Então não me provoque reagindo dessa maneira adorável ― retrucou ela, sem afetações em sua voz desta vez. Apontou então o cartaz sobre uma parede próxima para avisá-lo: ― É seu intervalo.

Rapidamente, apanhou do balcão o prato preparado pelo loiro e o pôs em sua bandeja, enquanto Takumi retirava o próprio avental. Fitou longamente o copo com a sobremesa de morango, apreciando o modo hábil e requintado com que os ingredientes foram arranjados. No mínimo, ele tinha experiência neste tipo de refeição ocidental refinada; todavia, pouco sabia de seu passado para afirmá-lo.

― Além de tudo, sabe cozinhar muito bem ― comentou a maid, mirando-o de soslaio. Sorriu ao notar que reagira como esperava.

― Não pode guardar suas opiniões para si mesma? ― sugeriu o loiro, evidentemente constrangido. Como se para provocá-lo uma vez mais, enunciou antes de voltar ao salão:

― E qual seria a graça?

Ao rapaz restou suspirar, resignado. Elogios naturalmente o embaraçavam; quando acompanhados de malícia atiçamento, era impossível não enrubescer. Sem dúvidas, os dias mais tranqüilos eram aqueles nos quais seus expedientes não coincidiam, pois as outras funcionárias tratavam-no normalmente. Embora a gerente, Satsuki, exigisse-lhe o primor de forma autoritária, tanto Honoka quanto Erika e Subaru eram amigáveis.

E ainda que as duas últimas pouco notassem a sua presença, pois a ruiva concentrava seu esforço em repelir as insinuações da morena de óculos, Honoka era prestativa. Só não mais que uma certa _maid pervertida_. Interrompendo seus pensamentos, uma nova mensagem fez com que seu celular chamasse sua atenção ao vibrar.

_"O outono do Japão não é maravilhoso?"_

Naquela única linha descobrira que seu irmão o visitaria naquele mesmo mês. Alegrou-se com o fato, pois há muito não encontrava Gerard pessoalmente, e provavelmente o moreno traria soluções à delicada situação consigo. Prestes a respondê-lo, foi interrompido por uma pequena garota que invadiu a saleta e avançou contra ele ao abraçá-lo. Confuso diante do gesto impulsivo, desesperou-se ao ouvi-la soluçar. O que faria!?

― Me ajude! ― pediu a loira, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis chorosos. Repetiu a súplica inúmeras vezes, comprimindo a face contra sua blusa. Continuou: ― Me esconda!

Como diabos iria ajudá-la? E escondê-la de quê?

― Aoi-chan! ― chamou Misaki. Sua expressão, num misto de preocupação e compaixão, era inédita para o cozinheiro.

― Misaki-chi! ― Tão logo a viu, a menina dirigiu-se até ela, que a acolheu carinhosamente. ― Ele fez de novo!

― Sshh... Acalme-se, Aoi-chan ― consolou a mais velha, acariciando a cabeça da menor com suavidade. ― Vamos arranjar alguma roupa para você.

― O que há com ela? ― indagou Takumi, perplexo diante de tal inusitada cena. Ao ouvi-lo, a pequena loira acentuou seu choramingar, envolvendo a cintura da maid com ainda mais força.

― Hã... Usui... Este é o sobrinho da gerente, Hyoudou Aoi ― apresentou a morena, desconfortável diante do "deslize" do novo funcionário.

― **Sobrinho!?**

― Eu sou um garoto! ― reclamou Aoi ao retirar a própria peruca, revelando madeixas escuras e curtas.

Após muitas desculpas, o loiro finalmente conseguiu o perdão do ginasial ― com o auxílio de Misaki, é claro. Enquanto o moreno despia-se das vestes femininas em troca de outras mais adequadas ao seu gênero, a maid explicou-lhe que o pai do menino metia-lhe naqueles vestidos para satisfazer seu desejo secreto: ter uma filha. Obviamente contrário aos delírios de seu genitor, Aoi sempre fugia em busca da tia; a mulher severa era a única a pôr algum juízo naquela mente ensandecida. Ao menos até que um novo surto se iniciasse.

― Não está muito grande? ― perguntou o menor ao deixar o vestiário.

Como o uniforme reserva ajustava-se perfeitamente ao corpo de Usui, era nítido o quão desproporcional era diante do corpo magro e ainda não completamente desenvolvido do garoto que mal completara 15 anos ― aparentava ser muito mais infantil do que era de fato, e isto o frustrava. Não queria ser fofo ou delicado como o pai desejava, e sim um simples e normal adolescente do sexo masculino. Num instante, uma idéia clareou a mente de Misaki.

― Vou te emprestar alguma blusa unissex.

― Ela não é incrível? ― murmurou o moreno quando a maid foi ao vestiário feminino. Takumi demorou a notar que era a ele mesmo que o pequeno se dirigia.

―O... O que quer dizer com "incrível"? ― desconversou o mais velho, incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

― Incrível, oras. Ou você não acha a Misaki-chi tão inteligente, esforçada e bonita?

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela, tão repentina? Como se aguardasse sua resposta, Aoi fitava-o com sua expressão inocente, provavelmente convicto de que concordaria com suas palavras. Se Ayuzawa era inteligente? Certamente o era, para ocupar tal cargo na presidência do Conselho estudantil. Esforçada? Já havia comprovado este fato da pior maneira possível, diante de sua perseguição insistente. E... bonita? Encabulado, Usui não domava os próprios pensamentos. Bem, ela não era feia...

― Hã... eu- ― Foi convenientemente interrompido com o retorno da garota, que trazia em uma das mãos uma sóbria blusa social azul.

― Misaki-chi, eu te adoro! ―declarou o ginasial, abraçando-a uma vez mais.

Retribuiu o sorriso do pobre (e coagido) cross-dresser, mas logo voltou seu olhar ao mais novo colega de trabalho, quando Aoi partiu uma vez mais para trocar-se. Havia algo de estranho naquelas íris amareladas, percebeu Takumi. Ao aproximar-se, fez com que o rapaz erguesse o rosto para visualizá-la, já que permanecia de pé enquanto ele estava sentado. A poucos centímetros de seu rosto, sussurrou:

― Também quero saber a sua resposta.

Ciente de que ela citara o indagado por Aoi, o loiro ofegou enquanto as bochechas adquiriam o tom rosado do constrangimento. Nem ao menos conseguira responder ao garoto; era impossível elogiá-la diretamente ― a mera perspectiva era vergonhosa demais para concretizar-se. E a proximidade tornava a circunstância muito mais embaraçosa. Num instante, a presidente converteu sua expressão séria em outra, mais divertida.

― Um dia ― cantarolou, antes de sumir por entre os corredores.

Já o rapaz agradeceu internamente pela interrupção, enquanto tentava acalmar os próprios batimentos, em vão. Não entendia o próprio nervosismo quando próximo de Misaki. Ou melhor, negava aquilo que lentamente crescia em seu íntimo. Não poderia ser verdade... ou poderia?

...

― Não acredito que ainda não decidiu, Suzu-chan ― murmurou, incrédulo.

Apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa da sala de jantar do sobrado da família Ayuzawa, Hinata tentava aplacar seu tédio, já que a caloura ocupava-se ao ler um catálogo de sorteios. Eram literalmente vizinhos; contudo, o moreno morava sozinho, já que era órfão e deixou os avós no interior. Desde a infância, era naquela residência em que passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre, pois a caçula comoveu-se com sua solidão. E esta mesma garota agora o ignorava deliberadamente.

― Estou escolhendo, seu apressado!

Deixou de folhear o encadernado para mirá-lo, zangada. Com o franzir das sobrancelhas, o lábio inferior projetou-se para frente, em um biquinho, e Shintani sentiu-se tentado a mordê-lo. Todavia,guardou para si seus desejos, enquanto suspirava, resignado. Só lhe restava esperá-la, pensou enquanto fitava a pequena voltar sua atenção às páginas. Projetou-se contra a ponta da mesa, concentrada em sua leitura, e mal notou que o veterano a observava.

Fora hipnotizado pelo pescoço tenro e delgado da menor, exposto devido ao penteado habitual; perdera-se entre a suave curva de sua garganta, que sumia entre o uniforme escolar. De maneira inconsciente, estava ela ali, seduzindo-o com os lábios entreabertos, a pele suave, a respiração branda a expandir e retrair levemente o busto magro. Controle-se, Hinata, exigiu o rapaz para si mesmo. Mal manteve esta curta discussão mental, a morena levantou-se repentinamente.

― Encontrei! ― exclamou, triunfante. Apontou uma propaganda da revista: ― Você vai me acompanhar.

― É sério? Você nunca ganha nada, Suzu-chan ― argumentou ele ao fitar o aviso de um evento de sorteios. ― Por que vai participar?

― Seu pessimista! Se eu não tentar, nunca vou conseguir mesmo. ― Complementou com ameaças: ― E você me deve um favor; qualquer um.

― Vou até lá para te ver perder ― suspirou Shintani. Logo após, brincou: ― Quer que eu te carregue no colo para que te enxerguem, não é?

― Não tem sua própria casa, seu vagabundo? ― Ouviram ambos uma voz familiar.

Enquanto Suzuna cumprimentou sua irmã mais velha, ela atravessou o umbral até alcançá-los, no centro do cômodo. Sua feição, ao avistar o vizinho em sua casa, não era das mais amigáveis, e acentuou-se quando ele destinou-lhe um sorriso dissimulado. Existia entre os dois uma espécie de repulsa mútua, recíproca, que a pequena não sabia afirmar quando se iniciara.

― Aposto que não trata assim os seus clientes, Misa-chan ― replicou o moreno, simulando ultraje.

― Não me chame assim fora do café. ― Misaki reprimiu um arrepio involuntário. Odiava aquele apelido. ― E desapareça da minha frente também; não quero que estrague meu bom-humor.

― Ouvi dizer que a causa do seu bom-humor é um garoto ― provocou ele, ciente do ódio que ela sentia por todo o gênero oposto, já que ele era o principal alvo de sua fúria.

Como ele poderia saber, indagou-se a presidente; porém, a resposta logo veio: Sakura e Shizuko. Duas intrometidas, isso sim! Enquanto tentava acalmar os ânimos de sua caçula, que ingenuamente perguntava-lhe se conseguira um namorado, a morena também amenizou sua própria raiva. Aquele moleque não se cansava de ser tão irritante? E o bastardo ainda lhe ofereceu:

― E então, quer minha ajuda ou vai depender desse seu temperamento medonho?

― Aceitar sua ajuda? ― Sua incredulidade era tamanha a ponto de despertar risadas. E despediu-se, rumo ao quarto, abafando as gargalhadas sonoras do ceticismo. Ele era idiota?

Em contraste à veterana que deixara a sala, à sua frente a menor encarava-o, com toda a confusão e ingenuidade que conseguia exprimir naquela face delicada. Como podiam ser tão diferentes?

...

Concentrou-se em dominar a própria cólera ao avistá-lo naquela sala, sentado sobre uma das carteiras como se alguma disciplina enfim adentrasse naquela mente delinquente. No entanto, Kanou não estava ali por obediência, ou por remorso ao que fez da última vez em que se viram. Seu sorriso sarcástico explicitava que o único objetivo era provocá-lo. E Yukimura não deixaria-se levar mais uma vez.

Recordou-se de quando acordou, muitas horas depois de hipnotizado, sozinho naquele mesmo ambiente. O. Imbecil. Fugira. Aproveitara-se de sua habilidade hipnótica para livrar-se do castigo, e durante vários dias não voltou para cumprir sua punição ― até aquele momento. Novamente usava os malditos óculos escuros, a única proteção que o menor tinha diante da potente hipnose.

― Há quanto tempo, Yukimura-senpai ― murmurou o mais novo, cínico.

― **Cale a boca, idiota!**

― Por que toda essa raiva? ― Soutarou fingiu-se de desentendido. ― Espero que não tenha guardado rancor daquele _incidente_.

Que vontade de socá-lo ali mesmo! Apertou os punhos para conter suas intenções menos diplomáticas ― brigar no colégio era sinônimo de ouvir _horas e horas_ de broncas de Misaki. Mais controlado, ainda que furioso, apanhou os exercícios sobre a mesa para literalmente jogá-los sobre a mesa do delinquente. Ordenou, simplesmente:

― Faça.

― _E se eu não quiser?_― A voz do maior tingiu-se de uma petulância nunca antes vista.

― Vou te obrigar a resolver ― ameaçou Shouichirou, ainda frio para conter seus desejos violentos.

― Me obrigar? ― Mal conteve uma risada. Ele esquecera-se de quem possuía a capacidade de persuadi-lo sem esforço algum? ― Como vai fazer isso, Yuki?

Foi o estopim para o moreno menor. Abreviar seu próprio sobrenome daquela maneira ridícula! Deixou manifestar-se livremente a própria irritação, que alcançara níveis críticos. Ah, ele teria o que merecia. Entretanto, sabia que a chance de vencê-lo em um embate físico não era das maiores ― com pouco menos da metade das vitórias, ainda era arriscado. Queria humilhá-lo, na mesma proporção em que fora quando foi deixado inconsciente.

E o plano perfeito esboçou-se em sua mente. Sim! Que melhor modo ridicularizar aquele calouro insolente, cujas conquistas entre as garotas eram quase tão conhecidas quanto as entre as lutas? Se aquele canalha sentia-se vitorioso por provar dos mais diversos sabores femininos, iria mostrar-lhe que _nunca _deveria ter lhe subestimado ― pois agora provaria de seu próprio gosto.

Foi pensando nesta humilhação que puxou sua gravata avermelhada e o beijou. Desfrutou de sua expressão aturdida, seguida do desconforto quando selou seus lábios aos dele. Bem feito! Aproveitando-se de seu desorientamento, meteu a língua em sua boca, tornando a experiência mais profunda e marcante para aquele estúpido provocador. Não durou mais que meros segundos este contato, pois ao sentir algo úmido a remexer-se contra sua própria língua, Kanou empurrou-o com toda a força disponível.

― Ficou maluco, seu merda? ― protestou o calouro, possesso. As palavras lhe fugiam, em meio à exasperação.

― Me obedeça ou eu vou fazer de novo. ― Sorriu, num misto de triunfo e insinuação. Encontrara a punição perfeita.

Não importava-se nem um pouco em entregá-lo o seu primeiro beijo, já que pouco caso fazia destas "primeiras vivências". Todavia, em seu íntimo, havia apreciado o toque daqueles lábios rudes. Afastou estes pensamentos, concentrado em contemplar o maior a executar suas ordens sem questionamentos. Mal sabia que Kanou incomodou-se não com o castigo excêntrico, e sim com sua própria reação. Também havia gostado do maldito beijo.


	5. Um toque memorável

Olhou-se uma última vez através do espelho, satisfeita com o resultado. Sim, estava pronta. Apanhou todo o necessário, alocando-o em uma bolsa cujas grandes dimensões contrastavam com sua baixa estatura. Porém, ela era otimista! Certamente a enorme sacola seria útil para carregar todos os prêmios que ganharia, era em que Suzuna queria acreditar. Despediu-se da irmã, que preparava o café da manhã, alegando que estava ansiosa demais para comer ― a mais velha apenas sorriu ternamente em resposta.

― Para que uma bolsa tão grande? ― perguntou Hinata logo após saudá-la. Supôs, divertido: ― Vai querer que eu te carregue aí depois que cansar de andar?

― Nada vai estragar meu bom-humor, You-kun ― afirmou ela, após estreitar os olhos.

Tranquilo, o percurso até a convenção transcorreu sem maiores imprevistos, exceto quando a garota quase perdeu de vista o amigo na multidão da estação de metrô. E, durante o restante do trajeto, subterrâneo e terrestre, o rapaz não soltou uma de suas mãos. Nervosa, ela procurou não pensar muito nisso. Sorteios a esperavam! E os olhos amarelados adquiriram um brilho intenso ao chegar ao local, maravilhados com a proporção do evento.

E iria manter-se alegre, se não fossem alguns incidentes. O primeiro deles feriu seu orgulho.

― Pare de rir de mim! ― protestou enquanto o moreno abafava inutilmente as próprias risadas.

― A culpa foi sua ― murmurou após acalmar-se. ― Se não ficasse plantada com aquela expressão infantil quando chegou aqui, ninguém teria esbarrado em você e te confundido com uma criança.

― E disseram que é meu irmão mais velho, ainda por cima! ― recordou-se ela, enraivecida.

― Viu, não sou o único que te acha uma nanic-

― Olhe, uma coleção rara de figures¹! ― distraiu-se a menor, deslumbrada com os itens expostos.

Não poderia negar que a animação da vizinha também lhe afetou, e aproveitou com ela a estadia no evento, empolgando-se ao encontrar itens que ambos queriam. E, apesar de seus protestos, Suzuna gastou a maior parte de seu próprio dinheiro em fichas para concorrer aos sorteios. Para ajudá-la, ainda que minimamente, comprou um único bilhete, embaralhando-o entre os dela para que a garota não pudesse recusá-lo, já que ela nunca saberia quais eram os seus e qual era a única exceção, o dele.

Com as poucas economias restantes, puderam comprar apenas uma casquinha de chocolate, a que dividiriam. Seria simples para ela apenas alternar entre as lambidas no doce; contudo, desistiu quando o maior sussurrou "beijo indireto" para provocá-la, cedendo o sorvete somente para Shintani. Evitou olhar novamente para o amigo, mas a raiva dissipou-se com tempo.

Apesar das consecutivas tentativas frustradas, não desistiu até o final de alcançar um prêmio apenas. E, com a antepenúltima de suas fichas, conseguiu enfim algum resultado: um estoque considerável de pudim em pó² ― na verdade, para Suzuna a recompensa era secundária, pois ao descobrir que ganhara, entusiasmou-se a tal ponto de se jogar contra o moreno, rodopiando com ele enquanto comemorava.

_E, satisfeito com o humor radiante da caloura, Hinata não lhe disse que o bilhete vencedor foi aquele que ele mesmo comprara._

Com a sacola integralmente preenchida, partiu contente, mesmo após as duas derrotas que se seguiram à única conquista. Entretanto, o clima a surpreendeu; o céu nublou rapidamente, algo que nunca esperaria para aquele dia que nasceu ensolarado. Como se preparado, o rapaz sacou seu único guarda-chuva, chamando pela garota protegida por uma marquise.

― Mas só namorados fazem isso!

― Então se molhe ― afirmou, divertido, enquanto revirava os olhos.

― Seria cavalheiro me oferecer o guarda-chuva ― retrucou ela, embora este não fosse seu desejo. Não aceitaria nunca deixá-lo desprotegido durante o temporal.

― Nem pensar. Venha logo, baixinha teimosa!

Zangada com o apelido, aceitou enfim acolher-se debaixo da armação de metal recoberta de plástico. Rebateu às provocações do outro assegurando que não havia outra alternativa, ou era isto que queria convencer a si mesma. E, apesar de tudo, estava satisfeita com as embalagens sob seus braços. Uma vitória! Interrompeu seus pensamentos quando, após um arrepio, o garoto aconchegou-se à ela, abraçando-a mesmo que minimamente.

― Não é porque estamos dividindo o guarda-chuva que precisamos estar tão próximos! ― reclamou, enrubescida.

― Mesmo neste frio, seu corpo é quentinho ― justificou-se Hinata, ao pressioná-la com mais força. Deu uma risada ao imaginar que o sangue corria mais rápido pelos vasos sanguíneos da menor. ― Deve ser porque é pequeno.

Irritada, ela nem ao menos lhe respondeu, desviando o rosto corado. Porém, pôde sentir perfeitamente seu perfume. Ele cheirava bem. Muito bem.

...

Enfrentava um dilema ao marchar até a maldita sala do Conselho Estudantil. Por um lado, não queria sequer ver o rosto daquele infeliz; por outro, queria lhe intimidar até que ele nunca mais pensasse em fazer algo como... _aquilo_ novamente. No entanto, ao alcançar a soleira, Kanou Soutarou não poderia mais voltar atrás. Não depois do sorrisinho desaforado que recebeu logo ao ser visto.

― E aí, Kanou-kun? Estava de esperando ― saudou, cínico, o garoto sentado sobre a mesa.

― Escute bem porque não vou repetir ― vociferou o maior, agarrando sua gravata de modo rude. ― _Nunca mais_ faça aquilo de novo. A não ser que queira ser espancado c-

― Você quer me bater por um beijo? ― Yukimura permitiu-se rir sem restrições. Aproveitou da proximidade para sussurrar sobre seu ouvido: ― Nada do que fizer vai mudar o que aconteceu.

Aplicando alguma força, o moreno mais baixo conseguiu se livrar do mais novo com facilidade, devido ao efeito que causara no outro e sua própria habilidade. Que ótimo! Se soubesse que ações tão simples deixariam-no tão furioso, não hesitaria em suscitá-lo dessa maneira há muito tempo. Caminhou até a carteira em que ele se alojava de costume, gesticulando para que se sentasse.

― Então, vamos começar obedientes hoje? ― Simulou um tom inocente.

Era humilhante tolerar as ordens daquele pirralho, lamentou o maior. E desnecessário ― poderia muito bem convencê-lo a fazer _o que quisesse._ Porém, recordou-se que foi a hipnose a despertar no desgraçado aquela ânsia por vingança que culminou naquele beijo. Seria melhor acatá-lo, ao menos por enquanto.

― Viu, é tão ruim assim? ― indagou retoricamente o vice-presidente.

― Ao menos pode ficar quieto? ― O mal-humor de Soutarou era óbvio.

― Existe um modo bem rápido de me calar ― provocou Yukimura, ciente da importância que o calouro daria às suas palavras.

― Passe-me logo essas merdas de questões ― exigiu o mais alto, impaciente.

Como pedido, as folhas contendo os exercícios foram postas sobre a mesa; no entanto, a palma de Shouichirou ainda as cobria, pois o rapaz deteve-se ao fitar o mais novo. Incomodava-lhe mais uma vez que o mais velho usasse os mesmos óculos escuros que cobriam seus belos olhos e... no que estava pensando? Por acaso pretendia ser hipnotizado mais uma vez?

― O que é, pirralho? ― rosnou o outro diante do olhar fixo.

― Primeiro: o pirralho aqui é você. ― Rapidamente o mais velho voltou à anterior postura, deliciando-se com a raiva de seu interlocutor ao mirar em um de seus pontos fracos. E aproximou-se ainda mais, quase a ponto de encostá-lo, para sussurrar mais sério: ― Segundo: se não acalmar essa fúria sozinho, quem vai acalmar sou eu.

Ao maior restou apenas calar-se, num assentimento implícito, mesmo que em seu íntimo mais distante seu verdadeiro desejo fosse desacatar aquele nanico e submetê-lo às suas vontades para mostrar-lhe quem era o submisso. Não, negou para si mesmo inúmeras vezes, não havia despertado um interesse em Yukimura Shouichirou. _Não mesmo_.

...

O que deveria ser um momento tranquilo de seu dia foi duramente perturbado. Como sempre, por _ela_. Em meio à aula de educação física, cujas exigências dobraram com a proximidade do Festival Esportivo, a presidente surgiu repentinamente, solicitando o auxílio de algum aluno resistente o bastante para ajudá-la a limpar a quadra para o evento. _Convenientemente_, o escolhido foi ele mesmo.

― Você poderia ao menos deixar-me em paz durante as aulas ― suspirou Usui ao acompanhá-la.

― Eu realmente preciso de ajuda ― explicou; porém, logo implicou: ― E que outra chance eu teria de te ver sem óculos?

Desviou seus olhos verdes dos dela, enrubescido e zangado. O que havia de tão divertido em deixá-lo constrangido? Ao chegarem ao local, descobriu ser muito simples a tarefa; contudo, também sabia que apesar da disposição sem limites da morena, sua força física era restrita, e retirar todos aqueles objetos pesados, impossível.

Iniciaram então a desobstrução do espaço a ser futuramente aproveitado: enquanto Misaki organizava a decoração das áreas já livres, Takumi livrava outras daquele amontoado de inutilidades, utilizando-se de sua força. Abafado, o ambiente fechado provocou no maior um calor insuportável, e este retirou uma das blusas que vestia, mantendo apenas a camiseta sem mangas obrigatória da disciplina.

Sua responsabilidade dependia da velocidade com que o outro desocupava a quadra, e após encerrar o ornamento da última das áreas limpas, a presidente sentou-se sobre uma das caixas para observá-lo. Pôde comprovar que não belo apenas o rosto do loiro ― todo o corpo, sutilmente sugerido por entre as vestimentas mais leves, era bem proporcionado. E a musculatura dos braços expostos, bem desenvolvida o suficiente para que a morena ansiasse por descobrir bem mais além da roupa.

Quando notou que a outra o mirava, Usui rapidamente corou, alegando que ela deveria continuar seu trabalho, e não distraí-lo. Com uma risada, ela logo retrucou afirmando que se sua presença o desconcentrava tanto, ele não estava empenhado o suficiente. Porém, antes que ele manifestasse qualquer reação, chamou o rapaz visivelmente cansado para um intervalo. Entregou-lhe uma garrafa d'água, enquanto bebericava da própria, e seu olhar curioso logo foi exprimido em um questionamento:

― Ei, Usui. Alguém já te disse que você é gostoso?

Pego de surpresa, o loiro espirrou quase toda a água de sua boca, num ruborizar violento. Que diabos de pergunta era aquela?! E seu sobressalto apenas respondeu à colegial, que murmurou algo como "É, parece que não." Tomado pela irritação, indagou-lhe porque o escolhera dentre tantos alunos ― não somente para ajudá-la naquele momento, como também para divertir-se com suas provocações.

― Vamos ver: primeiro lugar entre as notas, ótimo nos esportes, bem falado pelos professores. Um verdadeiro aluno prodígio. ― E, antes que ela alcançasse as qualidades subjetivas, ele se intrometeu:

― Você leu a minha ficha?

― Vantagens de ser presidente ― defendeu-se ela diante do olhar ultrajado do outro. ― Lide com isso, Takumi-kun.

― Não me chame assim, sua maid pervertida ― pediu, enquanto pressionava as têmporas. Por que a convivência de ambos não podia ser pacífica?

― Então faremos um acordo: ― iniciou ela, desta vez séria. ― Não te chamo de "Takumi" e você não diz mais esta palavra feia na escola. ― Ela referia-se à "maid", e não "pervertida". E isto o aturdia ainda mais.

― Mas você continua sendo uma ótima presidente mesmo que trabalhe com isso, Ayuzawa.

Sua sentença saiu involuntária, e somente após proferi-la ele compreendeu se sentido. Ótimo, ela iria implicar com aquilo pelo restante do dia! Todavia, ao contrário de suas expectativas, Misaki fitou-o primeiramente espantada, e os resquícios da anterior provocação deixaram seu rosto, substituídos por um sorriso terno.

― Elogios seus? Me pegou de surpresa, Usui.

Levantou-se, então, para afagar levemente os fios dourados do topo da cabeça de Takumi, enquanto voltava ao serviço que lhe encarregaram, convocando-o também. Ainda pasmo, o rapaz demorou a atendê-la, pois a memória do toque suave e do comportamento brando da morena ardiam vívidos em sua mente. Como se quisesse guardar aquele momento para a eternidade.

**NOTAS:**

**¹ Figure, ou Action-Figure, é uma figura plástica posável de um personagem.**

**² No Japão, vendem-se caixinhas que contém dois saquinhos: um para o pó do pudim, e outro para sua calda.**

**E agora termina o arco de apresentação para se iniciar o "arco do Festival Esportivo". E é depois deste arco que as coisas começam a ficar bem mais divertidas **  
**Até o próximo~~**


	6. Um acidente oportuno

Sua visão não era das melhores, mesmo após despertar. Sentia um desconforto generalizado por todo o corpo, acentuado em sua cabeça e seu tórax ― e a dor fez com que voltasse a se deitar, enrolada entre os cobertores. Correta, sua leve impressão de que estava doente foi confirmada pela irmã mais velha, que adentrou em seu quarto para verificar seu estado diante de tal demora. Ao medir sua temperatura, as feições da primogênita adquiriram um aspecto medonho, pensou Suzuna.

Ainda que desvanecida devido à febre, sua audição conseguiu captar alguns esbravejamentos de Misaki ― a morena mais velha conversava com alguém ao telefone. Ou melhor, discutia e recriminava, pois sua voz não era nem um pouco amigável. Quando voltou ao quarto, o tom da presidente voltou à calmaria típica com que tratava de sua caçula, avisando-lhe que não poderia cuidar dela, mas arranjara um substituto. "O culpado por tudo isso", murmurou para si mesma.

Tão logo a irmã partiu, após administrar-lhe alguns comprimidos, Suzuna desceu à procura do tal substituto, e suas suposições confirmaram-se ao vislumbrar Hinata a retirar os próprios sapatos no vestíbulo, um tanto exasperado. Sua camiseta estava do avesso, e as roupas amarrotadas o suficiente para que explicitassem a velocidade com que se vestira. Contudo, ao fitá-la, o nervosismo que sentira ao descobri-la em estado febril se conteve, e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

― Não precisava ter faltado por minha causa, You-kun ― garantiu a pequena, um tanto sonolenta. Esfregou várias vezes o dorso das mãos sobre os olhos até conseguir visualizá-lo decentemente.

Quando a avistou, também cresceram em seu íntimo intenções pouco castas. Nem ao menos tentou, na verdade, pois de qualquer forma seria impossível desviar o olhar da vizinha, cujos cabelos soltos estavam displicentemente rebeldes, e sobretudo, cujo corpo estava _bem visível_ devido ao pijama de dimensões diminutas, se comparadas às vestes que ela usava de costume. Esforçou-se para deixar de vislumbrar suas pernas delgadas para respondê-la, mas até mesmo sua voz manhosa devido ao sono o enlouquecia. Enfim voltou seus olhos para o assoalho ― a madeira não possuía delicadas curvas a seduzi-lo, ao menos.

― Sua irmã é assustadora ― respondeu ao lembrar-se dos gritos estridentes tão logo acordou para atender a ligação. ― E não me importo nem um pouco de matar aula por você.

― E se pegar minha febre? ― retrucou ela, mais desperta. Até mesmo corara com seu comentário, consciente de suas palavras.

― Aí é você quem cuida de mim, Suzu-chan. ― Em um uniforme de enfermeira de preferência, manteve ele para si mesmo.

Apesar de estreitar os olhos com a pouca importância que o outro delegava à própria saúde enquanto fazia questão de mantê-la sobre seus cuidados, o seguiu até o quarto. Sem qualquer cerimônia, Shintani abriu o armário da menor em busca de um conjunto qualquer de blusa e calças compridas ― a proteção do corpo da menor contra o frio e sua sanidade mental diante da distração provocante agradeciam. Quando estendeu-lhe a muda de roupas e pediu que se trocasse, Suzuna enrusbeceu loucamente:

― M-Mas você está aqui!

Após arquear as sobrancelhas, o moreno foi zombeteiro: ― Aquele banheiro ali. ―Apontou para fora do cômodo, na direção que citara. ― Ele tem uma porta, sabe? Não serve?

Nada tinha contra a suposição da menina, todavia. O que o levou a pensar até que ponto seus hormônios comandavam sua mente naquele momento.

― Como você é chato! ― Indignada, ela cruzou os braços ao estagnar-se.

― Tudo o que eu ouvi foi: bla bla bla, sou uma nanica cabeça-dura. ― Após dizê-lo, tentou manter fixado seu olhar sobre o dela, que o encarava quase que em implicância. Suspirou, poucos segundos depois, derrotado. Avisou: ― Se você não for por bem, vai por mal, sua teimosa.

Antes de qualquer protesto, o rapaz apanhou-a com facilidade entre seus braços, carregando-a no colo até o banheiro. Ultrajada com a atitude humilhante e constrangida por ser tratada como uma criança, Suzuna emudeceu, afastando o rosto da visão do moreno. Além da situação já embaraçosa, teve de ser apoiada sobre a pia ao descer, pois temia escorregar durante a descida.

Permaneceu com a cabeça virada para o lado, evitando mirar seu amigo ― talvez a febre tenha intensificado sua teimosia. Estava inconsciente de que seu pescoço estava visível desta maneira, mesmo que os fios escuros o encobrissem parcialmente.E suas pernas pendiam, inertes, enquanto estava sentada no balcão; indiretamente, ladeavam o corpo de Hinata, ainda próximo logo após apoiá-la sobre a superfície.

Num gesto involuntário, as mãos que apenas pousavam sobre o quadril da menor ao sentá-la sobre o mármore o pressionaram notável força, e o rosto aproximou-se daquilo que o atraíra. Sem real controle de qualquer atitude, avançava contra a suave e cálida garganta da morena, e seus instintos apenas exigiam: faça-a sua! Almejava conduzir à pele de Suzuna toda a excitação que crescera com o contato mínimo. E não passou despercebido para a mais nova o toque possessivo a apertar suas coxas, assim como a respiração quente a roçar em seu pescoço.

― Y-You-kun?

Seu questionamento exprimia toda a dúvida e confusão que sentia diante do gesto, assim como a leve letargia que acompanhava suas sentenças desde que acordara, devido ao resfriado. Voltando a si mesmo com o alarme da voz da pequena, Shintani interrompeu-se ― nem ao menos imaginara até onde iria se ela permanecesse calada. Em um gesto súbito e improvisado, voltou seu rosto até o dela, encostando ambas as testas.

Medir a temperatura era algo desnecessário quando já tinha noção da indisposição da garota e quando ela mesma já havia recebido medicação adequada; no entanto, ao disfarçar a própria investida, conseguiu convencer Suzuna de que este era seu objetivo inicial. Afinal, ela era uma tapada sem tamanho. E era esta a principal razão de suas complicações.

― Ainda está muito quente ― murmurou ele após se afastar. Internamente, gritava para si mesmo: ela está doente, seu maníaco!

― Isto é nostálgico ― apontou ela, sorrindo ao lembrar-se das inúmeras vezes em que ele repetira o mesmo gesto, sempre a cuidá-la durante seus resfriados.

Desde bem novos, sempre pôde contar com a visita do vizinho quando sentia-se mal ou indisposta. Durante a infância, Hinata lhe visitava após o colégio, avisando de sua própria chegada atirando pedrinhas contra sua janela. Já na pré-adolescência não havia mais denúncia de sua chegada, pois o rapaz adentrava até mesmo pela própria janela, se a porta estivesse trancada. E, em todas as ocasiões, media sua temperatura daquela mesma maneira ― selando as testas uma à outra, encurtando ao máximo a distância entre os dois. De tão rotineiro, o gesto nem despertava-lhe mais o rubor violento que esta proximidade com certeza provocaria em uma situação distinta.

― Nostálgico? ― repetiu ele, incrédulo. Não apenas lhe passara despercebida toda a tensão que o envolvera minutos antes, ainda resgatara memórias tão inocentes!

_A ingenuidade da mais nova realmente não tinha limites._Ao menos o distraíra do desejo que sentira tão pouco tempo atrás com seu comentário descontraído. Prosseguindo, a menor deixou a bancada, num salto que poderia ser considerado energético ―ao menos para alguém em seu estado, e enfim aceitou, mesmo que emburrada, a troca de roupas. Consciente de seu próprio estado, Shintani deixou-a na privacidade do cômodo sem implicar com a adorável expressão de suposta derrota da menor.

Precisava de ar fresco, ou de um copo d'água; tudo que o que pudesse amenizar a sensação da voracidade furiosa com que desejara Suzuna naquele mesmo banheiro.

...

― Está ansioso para repetir a experiência?

Como uma simples frase podia causar nele uma raiva absurda, e simultaneamente refrear seus instintos de mandar tudo à merda?

Quando Yukimura dissera-lhe que deveria participar do maldito Festival Esportivo, respondeu-lhe apenas com uma risada de desdém, que explicitava a _grande_ importância que destinava ao evento. Ao ouvi-lo, o menor apenas estreitou os olhos e proferiu a sentença _ameaçadora_; sabia muito bem de que experiência aquele nanico estava falando. E só restava obedecê-lo, se pretendia zelar pela restante integridade de seus lábios.

Não que qualquer parte de seu corpo fosse lá muito íntegra ― nunca fora do tipo que afasta ou teme qualquer investida feminina. Na verdade, a única exceção para a qual rejeitara um beijo foi quando este foi dado por um garoto, o mesmo que agora o encarava esperando por sua resposta. E, repentinamente, sentiu a mão do menor a remexer-se por seu cabelo.

― O que pensa que está fazendo? ― vociferou Kanou em ameaça.

― Ajeitando seu penteado ridículo ― respondeu simplesmente, como se dissesse o óbvio.

Incomodava a Shouichirou a maneira com que o calouro deixava os próprios fios jogados para trás, e como era um rapaz acostumado a fazer tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça, tratou ele mesmo de corrigir aquilo que considerava estranho. Com os dedos, rapidamente penteou a franja do outro para frente, enquanto o moreno de óculos escuros apenas observava, cético. Apesar de inicialmente afastar-se, preferiu não reagir, ou aquele tampinha bipolar poderia surpreendê-lo mais uma vez.

― Agora não parece um criminoso ― comentou o vice-presidente, surpreso com o resultado.

― Devo estar parecendo um babaca. ― A voz do mais novo era arrastada. Estava exausto, principalmente diante de toda a energia que o menor parecia possuir constantemente. Mas estava curioso. ― O que há com você? Está amigável.

_Era bizarro._

― Talvez eu queira tentar resolver a situação de maneira pacífica ― murmurou Yukimura para si mesmo enquanto abrigava o rosto entre os membros debruçados sobre a carteira.

Afinal, deveria cumprir sua função como membro do Conselho ― e a forma como guiara a situação até o momento pode ter mantido o delinquente sobre seu temporário domínio; porém, suas responsabilidades estendiam-se muito além. Aceitou o cargo levianamente, para provocar seu rival, mas percebera que deveria torná-lo um _estudante digno_, mesmo que a tarefa lhe parecesse impossível.

― Você nunca foi pacífico. ― Soutarou arqueou as sobrancelhas.

― Eu disse "tentar"! ― esbravejou, irritado. Era exatamente por seu comportamento pouco diplomático que enfrentava aquele dilema!

― Está falando de uma trégua?

― Uma trégua _temporária_ ― frisou.

― E porque eu iria facilitar as coisas para você? ― Suas palavras eram arrogantes demais para alguém em tão delicada situação, e Yukimura, ciente de sua posição privilegiada, somente avisou, lenta e calmamente:

― Porque senão vou meter minha língua na sua boca de novo.

Seu tom deixava claro a pouca, ou nula, importância que dava ao fato de que beijara um garoto e pretendia repetir o ato se necessário. Apesar de invejar essa despreocupação absurda, pois se tratasse do assunto desta maneira jamais poderia ser ameaçado novamente, Kanou sentiu a compreensão a despertar. Ali estava o motivo pelo qual mostrou-se subitamente interessado no moleque: o modo desafiador e atrevido com que o veterano lhe tratava instigavam nele o desejo de dominá-lo. Mas era um homem, caramba! Como de costume nas últimas semanas, afastou quaisquer pensamentos desagradáveis e suspirou, resignado. Talvez a tal trégua exterminasse, além das animosidades, aquele desejo estranho.

― Ok, entendido.

― Bom menino ― ironizou Shouichirou, afagando brevemente o topo da cabeça do detento escolar.

― É melhor não me provocar, Yuki ― replicou, enraivecido. Como previra, o menor se calou diante do apelido _tão amável_.

E havia iniciado o armistício, embora um ou outro tiro ainda fosse disparado.

...

Devido à primeira impressão de que tivera de Misaki, apesar de reconhecê-la como uma ótima presidente, poucas vezes pôde avistá-la exercendo o cargo de maneira exemplar. Tudo de que tinha conhecimento se devia ao que ela já havia realizado, ou seja, nunca a vira "em ação". Ao menos até o Festival Esportivo. Ou melhor, durante o planejamento do evento.

Para lá e para cá, a morena percorria o colégio; verificava o andamento das divisões em grupos, para em seguida conferir a listagem de materiais, ou ainda participar da escolha das provas para a competição. Durante dias, manteve-se muito ocupada com as responsabilidades de seu cargo, e portanto, Usui permaneceu como inicialmente queria ao deixar sua sala de aula durante o intervalo: em silêncio e em paz.

No entanto, aquela mesma paz e silêncio agora pareciam opressores, e o tempo disponível para descanso, monótono e longo demais. Embora ainda não o admitisse em palavras, em seu íntimo não poderia negar que estava gostando dela. Porque ele não era obtuso o suficiente para não perceber o que se passava com ele mesmo.

O sentimento em si era algo estranho; uma mescla de ansiedade, inquietação e receio, todos inéditos para alguém que recém-descobrira-se apaixonado. E isto não tornava nada mais fácil ― tinha consciência de que quando a encontrasse novamente, as palavras lhe fugiriam e o rosto iria avermelhar-se automaticamente.

E esta foi sua exata reação ao encontrá-la no terraço, tão logo abriu a porta. Reclinada sobre o guarda-corpo, ela soltou um longo suspiro de cansaço antes de voltar-se em sua direção, mas tão logo o avistou, sorriu para o recém-chegado. Dividido entre a vontade de voltar para o conforto de sua carteira e a de permanecer ali com ela, Takumi era ainda alvo das reações de seu próprio corpo, como o movimento violento e rítmico de seus próprios batimentos cardíacos.

― Isso tudo são saudades de mim? ― murmurou Misaki, divertida, ao fitar o loiro estancado sob o umbral. Ao perceber o emudecimento do outro, respondeu ela mesma: ― Se faz com que se sinta melhor, também sinto sua falta.

Era este o momento adequado, pensou ele consigo mesmo. Estavam sozinhos, e as palavras da colegial eram estimulantes. Entretanto, este sentimento fazia dele uma contradição: com a crescente intensidade de seu desejo de expressar-se, crescia em mesma proporção a vergonha e o retraimento. Quando mais almejados, todos os vocábulos dispersavam-se para nunca chegar à garganta.

E, para complementar a situação, seu celular tocou, estridente. Indignado não somente com o aparelho, mas também consigo mesmo, o deixou tocar por alguns segundos mais, antes que Misaki lhe atentasse:

― Não vai atender?

Culpando a si mesmo por ser um estúpido tímido que nem ao menos conseguia declarar-se à garota de quem gostava, iniciou a chamada ― como esperado, era Gerard. Seus planos de viajar ao Japão foram frustrados pelo avô rigoroso e seu conselho constituído por aquilo que o herdeiro denominava "velhos gagás". Portanto, a resolução da espionagem da família também teria de ser adiada.

Para Misaki, aquela era uma situação inédita; afinal, nunca vira o rapaz em um diálogo com algum conhecido. E a rara oportunidade de apreciar suas reações durante a ligação foi bem aproveitada, pois não desviara os olhos de Usui uma vez sequer. Ao percebê-lo, o embaraço do loiro acentuou-se, e a presidente abafou uma risada ― som que foi captado pelo primogênito Walker.

― Takumi, estou te interrompendo com alguma garota? ― supôs, corretamente, o moreno. E antes que o mais novo lhe respondesse, bufou em irritação: ― E porque diabos você tem uma namorada e não me conta nada?

― Gerard, ela não é minha namorada ― corrigiu, exasperado, enquanto a morena divertia-se ainda mais ao ouvi-lo.

Seu irmão pareceu compreender. Indagou, enfim: ― É o que, então?

Havia alguma resposta simples para a pergunta? Mesmo que involuntariamente, Gerard alcançara o âmago da questão. Afinal, se pudesse dizê-lo com facilidade, não estaria enfrentando todas aquelas complicações. Diante do desconforto de seu caçula, não foi difícil para o outro assimilar as circunstâncias.

― Entendo. ― Seu tom era inegavelmente malicioso. ― Passe para ela, por favor.

Como se a situação não pudesse ser mais constrangedora!

Resignado, em poucas palavras explicou à garota as pretensões de seu irmão, entregando à ela o telefone. Após as necessárias apresentações, os dois adentraram em algum assunto desconhecido para ele mesmo, já que só poderia ouvir aquilo que Misaki dissesse. Contudo, tornou-se óbvio o tema: ali estavam as duas pessoas que mais gostavam de embaraçá-lo, conversando sobre ele mesmo.

E a garota empolgou-se com a menção de "fotos de infância" ― que outra oportunidade teria de admirar o rapaz tão adorável quando pequeno? Ciente de que qualquer interrupção seria inútil, Usui nem ao menos tentou encerrar o diálogo. Já havia alcançado o limite máximo de constrangimento, de qualquer forma. Mas repentinamente, ela deixou de falar para fitar o celular.

― Parece que ele foi levado por um tal de "Ceddie" ― informou ao devolver-lhe o aparelho. ― Seu irmão é bem legal, Usui.

― É, eu sei ― concordou ele, correspondendo ao sorriso genuíno e entusiasmado de Misaki com seu próprio, mais tímido.

Era estranha a sensação de apresentar, mesmo que de maneira pouco convencional, sua família à morena. E quando o alarme que anunciava o fim do intervalo soou, distraído com estes pensamentos, foi desperto pela presidente a chamá-lo. Ao final, não lhe dissera, e como seus horários no Maid-Latte não coincidiam naquela noite, perdera este pretexto oportuno. Ao lembrar-se de que esquecera no terraço sua bolsa com os relatórios do evento, Misaki pediu-lhe que esperasse enquanto retornava para buscá-la.

_Ao voltar à escada, tudo aconteceu muito rápido._

Desatenta, a colegial desceu com muita rapidez os degraus, e acabou por tropeçar quando bem próxima do patamar intermediário no qual Takumi a aguardava. Quase que por instinto, o rapaz deslocou-se para frente, pronto para apanhá-la quando caísse. E o evento sucedeu-se com tal velocidade que ambos não poderiam dizer a diferença entre o primeiro impacto e o estatelar contra o chão consequente.

A parede contrária amparou o rapaz, servindo de apoio para suas costas, enquanto seu próprio corpo amenizou a colisão da garota. Seus braços ainda a envolviam; um reflexo de sua postura ao protegê-la da queda. Podia sentir com clareza o corpo dela comprimido contra o seu, e nunca antes havia desfrutado de um contato tão próximo. Mas aquele não era um momento adequado para pensar nisso; não quando ele mesmo estava preocupado com seu estado.

― Ayuzawa, você est-

― Não me machuquei, pode deixar ― tranquilizou ela, afinal fora ele a absorver toda a dor do impacto. ― E você, Usui?

Embora alguns de seus músculos realmente protestassem com o desconforto, um tanto doloridos, ouvi-la alta e claramente e notar que não carregava nenhum arranhão aliviou o loiro ― que pôde enfim voltar à consciência de que estavam, mesmo que sem intenção, agarrados um ao outro. Quando erguera o rosto para respondê-lo, Misaki fez com que a distância entre ambos se reduzisse à quase zero.

E seus olhos verdes fixaram-se aos exóticos de cor amarelada, provocando nele o natural enrubescer, acompanhado de seu emudecimento. Naquele momento, no entanto, palavras eram desnecessárias, principalmente quando conseguia sentir que os batimentos da morena aceleraram-se assim como seus próprios ― e que a ansiedade que sentia estava também explícita nas feições dela.

Foi ela a mover-se inicialmente, envolvendo a nuca de Takumi com suas mãos macias ― o mero toque de seus dedos fez com que o outro estremecesse levemente, embriagado com a deleitosa sensação a expandir-se da cabeça aos pés. Como se testando sua reação, a presidente passou a remexer os fios, pronta para avançar mais. Porém, não foi ela a unir seus lábios aos dele.

Incitado pelo dedilhar suave, o loiro esticou-se até alcançá-la, pondo fim à qualquer centímetro entre eles ao beijá-la. Surpresa com a iniciativa, Misaki demorou alguns instantes para fechar os olhos como ele e apreciar os lábios a moldarem-se aos seus. Pressionou com mais força seus dedos sobre a nuca do rapaz, inebriada com a paixão transmitida com o gesto. Todavia, se não foi ela a dar início, foi a morena aprofundar o beijo, roçando sua língua sobre a dele ao empurrá-lo gentilmente contra a superfície.

Em reflexo, os braços a envolvê-la estreitaram seu aperto, trazendo-a para uma proximidade maior. Mesmo em meio ao beijo, suas bochechas ardiam com a vermelhidão. Como imaginara, o gosto de Misaki era viciante o suficiente para que desejasse prová-lo até que memorizá-lo por completo; havia atrevimento, entusiasmo e avidez expressas pelos lábios femininos. E, embora fisicamente apenas explorassem mutuamente a boca um do outro, para ambos aquilo significava muito mais.

Ainda que no momento alheio à tudo, Takumi enfim compartilhava com ela seus sentimentos, e não teve de transmiti-los por meio de palavras. O acaso fez de sua confissão mais saborosa, e concentrado apenas em corresponder a presidente, nem ao menos atentou-se ao fato de que o horário das aulas há muito se iniciara.


	7. Uma provocação indecifrável

**CHANGE!**

**...**

**Capítulo Sete ― Uma provocação indecifrável**

**...**

― **O quê?**

Diante da pergunta feroz dele, uma pessoa qualquer teria fraquejado, ou desviado os olhos em nervosismo. Contudo, segura de si, Misaki sustentou o olhar para aquele rapaz possesso. Porque Shintani Hinata estava puto, de uma maneira que não achava ser possível. E a notícia que o enfurecera viera de si mesma, assim como parte da culpa também.

E pensar que há horas atrás ele estava apenas aproveitando seu tempo com a Ayuzawa mais nova...

Depois de vestir-se adequadamente à baixa temperatura e esconder o pequeno corpo entre o tecido largo do moletom, Suzuna sugeriu que assistissem a um filme cujo enredo se desenvolvia em meio a uma crise existencial recheada de drama psicológico. Entediado só com a sinopse e certo de que a pequena recém-medicada não suportaria muito mais tempo acordada, recusou a proposta:

― Essa droga deve ser um porre. E você vai dormir na metade.

― Não vou! ― insistiu a morena.

― Aposto que vai ― refutou, com um sorriso de triunfo.

Acertara em cheio o ponto fraco da outra. Afinal, seu azar era praticamente uma maldição ― ela não ganhara nem sequer uma aposta durante toda a vida. Como sempre perdia, calou-se e desviou os olhos daquele vizinho implicante. Contudo, ainda assim pôs o disco no aparelho de reprodução, e as cenas iniciais completamente confusas e metafóricas foram exibidas na tela. Era persistente demais para alguém de seu tamanho, comentou ele bem-humorado, pouco antes de receber um golpe com a almofada.

Como previra, meia hora após o início do filme sentiu o corpo de Suzuna colidir-se contra o seu, adormecido. Aninhou a descuidada em seus braços, para que não despencasse do sofá, enquanto soltava um suspiro condescendente. Estava sempre certo no final.

― Droga, por que tem que cheirar tão bem? ― sussurrou para si mesmo, quando o aroma de shampoo de morango chegou às suas narinas.

Decidiu cochilar também, já que desde o começo achara aquele filme uma chatice sem limites ― e após apertar a menor contra si mesmo como se se certificasse de que não a soltaria, dormiu imediatamente. Acordou, não sabia dizer ao certo quantas horas depois, embora o sol vespertino adentrasse pela janela. À sua frente, a presidente do Conselho Estudantil fitava-os com os braços cruzados. Parecia profundamente incomodada com algo.

― Que cara é essa, Misa-chan? ― murmurou, em um tom baixo para que Suzuna não despertasse.

― Preciso falar com você ― pediu ela, cautelosa.

Não saberia dizer ao certo o que ela queria, mas a maneira com que ela se portava era estranha. Com cuidado, deitou a caçula sobre o estofado enquanto seguia a morena mais alta até a copa. Ao chegarem, quando a mirou esperando por algum sinal, Misaki suspirou pesadamente, como se o assunto fosse delicado ou complicado demais.

― Diga de uma vez! ― exigiu.

E ela lhe explicou. Todos os anos, no Festival Esportivo, o colégio liberava aos alunos o direito de elaborar uma competição própria, cujas regras e recompensas seriam determinadas em conjunto por eles mesmos. E, da mesma maneira, anualmente o mesmo tipo de prova era selecionado: uma corrida com obstáculos, cujo prêmio era um encontro com alguma garota escolhida, no geral a preferida dentre os rapazes.

Em todos os anos, a primeira opção era Hanazono Sakura, talvez devido à conjunção de sua beleza com seu jeito difícil de ser conquistada, como um desafio a mais. E a rosada sempre repelia as propostas, alegando em alto e bom som que "o desgraçado que tentasse encostar nela iria ver só". Logo, às outras garotas, menos incisivas e determinadas, restava a tarefa desagradável de sair com o vencedor.

Apesar de discordar e repugnar aquele tipo de prova, Misaki nada podia fazer contra a voz de tantos alunos, e sempre procurou ao menos livrar as garotas mais tímidas e assustadas da posição incômoda, oferecendo-a aquelas que não se importavam ou já estavam previamente interessadas. Só que, desta vez, não estava lá para zelar pela integridade do evento.

Livres para escolher quem quisessem, os rapazes foram unânimes ao decidir por uma aluna nova. E dentre as calouras, a que se destacou por seu jeito animado e inocente, foi sua própria irmã. _Ayuzawa Suzuna. _Daí a explosão do moreno, a encará-la com uma raiva absurda.

― Como você não impediu essa merda?!

― Eu estava... ocupada ― admitiu, elaborando sua resposta com calma. Mais especificamente, num patamar da escada do terraço, pensou ela.

Não negaria que foi um descuido seu deixar que aqueles idiotas resolvessem qualquer assunto sem sua supervisão. E afinal, chegara apenas quinze minutos atrasada. Quinze minutos! Sua demora seria menor se não estivesse com Usui, pois ao contrário da maioria dos garotos, que provocavam nela repulsa, ele lhe atraía de maneira quase magnética. E seus beijos eram viciantes... Mas não era o momento para ocupar-se com estas (boas) recordações. Iria assumir a responsabilidade, como primogênita.

― Mas não se preocupe ― garantiu, diante da incredulidade do outro ao seu argumento. ― Eu vou vencer e nenhum miserável vai pôr as mãos nela.

Se não estivesse tão nervoso, Shintani provavelmente zombaria de sua sentença tão confiante ― em seu estado, porém, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e ironizou sem humor algum:

― Claro, a melhor atleta do colégio.

E a irritação dela cresceu com seu comentário desnecessário. Droga, ela sabia que suas habilidades físicas não eram nem um pouco impressionantes, e estava contando com sua própria força de vontade inabalável para salvar a própria irmã. Certamente poderia pedir que ele vencesse a corrida por ela mesma, mas seu orgulho e o fato de que odiava profundamente o moreno à sua frente fizeram com que descartasse a ideia de imediato. Foi o que deixou explícito quando ele mesmo dissera que não deixaria nenhum imbecil encostar um dedo em Suzuna.

― Não confio em você ― alegou, franzindo o cenho.

― Essa teimosia de vocês é de família, por acaso? ― sibilou ele baixo, ainda que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

― Mas você pode ser útil ― prosseguiu ela, ignorando a frustração do outro. ― Se algum deles vencer, já sei a quem pedir para espancá-lo.

Pela primeira vez desde que trouxera aquela notícia terrível, o rapaz sorriu, como se algo que ela dissera não fizesse o mínimo sentido. Sorriso irritante de um garoto idiota! Ela não podia acreditar que já chegara a... Não! Era impossível voltar a pensar naquilo. E o bastardo ainda falou, como se ela fosse uma ignorante:

― Só está esquecendo de um detalhe, Misa-chan.

― E o que é? ― Seu tom não era nada amigável. E ele voltou à postura séria de outrora.

― Eu **não** vou perder.

Aquele baixinho provocador e insuportável! Não bastasse o fato de que deveria vir ao colégio naquele evento que sempre fora a oportunidade perfeita para matar aulas, Kanou também deveria participar daquelas provas ridículas. Tanto fazia quem vencia no basquete, ou o time de futebol vencedor ― ao final, todos apenas receberiam suas medalhas baratas e comemorariam como cãezinhos adestrados. Ou pior: os fracassados nem isto receberiam. Quanta idiotice.

― Essa raiva toda é medo de perder, é? ― dissera o menor para irritá-lo.

**Maldição, não! **Contudo, sabia que qualquer explicação seria inútil ― o objetivo de Yukimura era despertar nele a fúria antes contida. E tudo aquilo sobre "resolver a situação de maneira pacífica"? Não havia nenhuma paz em sua mente, somente um desejo absurdo de apertar o pescoço fino daquele veterano anão até que este deixasse de respirar.

― Por que tão ansioso para ficar pulando e correndo por aí? ― Decidiu provocar também. ― Seus instintos de cão fiel falam mais alto? Ou é porque sua dona te dá biscoitos?

Ao ouvi-lo citar sua presidente, Shouichirou estreitou seus olhos alaranjados. Apesar de não aparentar, estava reprimindo também sua própria cólera ― quando o moreno de óculos negara a participação, apertou os punhos e respirou fundo para que não o socasse com violência. _Sem violência, sem violência_. Era seu mantra do dia. E o entoou mentalmente mais uma vez, pois estava se esforçando para cumprir aquela promessa que fizera ao outro. Mas ela nada impedia que farpas verbais fossem expelidas.

― É melhor ser um "cão fiel" do que um covarde brutamonte. ― Cruzou os braços contra o peito, erguendo o queixo como se para representar superioridade.

― _Covarde? _― A ameaça implícita na voz de Soutarou assustou até mesmo alguns estudantes que por ali circulavam.

― Sim, covarde ― concordou ao sorrir. Tivera uma ideia. ― Ou vai deixar esse medo ridículo e competir também?

― Está falando em competir _contra você_? ― indagou, incrédulo. Estava óbvio quem venceria em qualquer quesito: força, resistência, habilidade. O único empate, no entanto, poderia se dar em velocidade, mas isto era apenas um dentre inúmeros pontos.

― Não, seu idiota ― discordou o vice-presidente, disfarçando o próprio ultraje. Ele não era burro para disputar contra ele diretamente. ― Competir _comigo_, não _contra mim_.

Antes que Kanou lhe interrompesse, explicou sua proposta. Se participassem em conjunto nas atividades em dupla e vencessem, de alguma maneira tentaria livrá-lo do castigo. Resolveria-se ele mesmo com Misaki, se preciso. Entretanto, se perdessem, o maior seria obrigado a obedecê-lo sem questionamentos e seguir suas recomendações como um bom estudante. Não foi difícil ao delinquente encontrar diversas falhas naquele plano.

― Como posso confiar em você? ― Afinal, Yukimura poderia atrapalhá-los para que perdessem de propósito.

― Acha mesmo que eu iria trapacear assim? ― questionou, firme.

Mesmo sendo um implicante, enfezado e briguento, não havia dúvidas de que Shouichirou era honesto ― motivo pelo qual ocupava seu cargo atual, recomendado pela própria presidente. E não havia escolha para o mais novo: ou aceitava o desafio para ter a chance de encerrar aquela punição estúpida ou prosseguiria preso a ela indefinidamente. Era um recorde: pela segunda vez em uma semana, concordou com os termos do veterano, contrariado.

― Esteja preparado para enfrentar as duplas dos clubes esportivos ― avisou o menor. Como se ele já não soubesse!

― E o que sugere? ― Seu cinismo era ácido. ― Todas as quadras e pistas de treino já estão ocupadas.

― O que não impede nada ― retrucou, divertido. ― O acesso é permitido a qualquer aluno.

― Mas nós teríamos que- ― Kanou retesou-se ao compreender aonde o outro queria chegar.

Teriam, sim, de competir em dupla ― de ignorar suas desavenças para alcançar a vitória juntos. De trabalhar em equipe. E, para ganharem, deveriam obviamente praticar. No entanto, até o início deste tipo de prova, estavam livres para competir em outras. Livres para competir entre si. Apesar de saber que tudo não passava de um plano daquele nanico inteligente, não iria negar aquela chance. Vencer o idiota, humilhá-lo com a derrota. Porque Yukimura sabia que a única motivação que o incitaria era a própria rivalidade entre eles.

― Boa sorte, Yuki ― desejou com um sorriso presunçoso ao avançar para o vestiário.

― Não preciso de sorte, idiota! ― esbravejou o vice-presidente, de forma indignada, exatamente como em suas memórias.

Gargalhou em expectativa. Estava ansioso.

Por acaso ela era maluca? Foi no que pensou Usui ao avistar a morena inscrever-se em todas as competições de corrida possíveis. Ao seu lado, estava um rapaz que conhecia apenas pelo nome, e ele também parecia decidido a participar destas mesmas disputas também. Ao alcançarem a mesa na qual estava a lista de competidores para a última corrida de obstáculos, gerenciada pelo Conselho Estudantil, ambos carregavam no olhar uma chama decidida e expeliam uma espécie de aura maligna que afastava aos mais fracos.

Para garantir a experiência necessária para vencer a prova, iriam treinar seu condicionamento competindo com seus futuros adversários em outras disputas. E, embora os enfurecesse, a lista para a "Corrida pela novata favorita" estava completamente preenchida. Futuros cadáveres, pensaram os dois. Ao encerrarem a maratona, inscritos em mais competições do que alguns alunos participariam em todos os três anos do Ensino Médio, separaram-se e Misaki enfim veio ao encontro de Takumi.

Corou ao lembrar-se de que aquele era o primeiro encontro entre os dois desde aquele beijo. Na verdade, beijos. A sensação dos lábios da garota, assim como sua respiração levemente entrecortada e a carícia de seus dedos finos a revolver os fios loiros permaneceram em sua memória durante o restante do dia, e perduraram até a noite.

Não esqueceu nem mesmo da maneira desajeitada com que se despediram: a presidente percebeu seu atraso e lhe deu um último selinho antes de correr tanto quanto possível até sua sala, repetindo até mesmo o descuido ao descer os degraus restantes com rapidez. E ele mesmo nada disse, apenas a assistiu partir enquanto aguardava que o próprio rosto voltasse à cor original. De nada bastou, pois entrou sorrateiramente na sala de aula, ruborizado como nunca ao ignorar os olhares inquisidores de seus colegas.

Provavelmente, suas bochechas se tingiram da mesma forma quando ela aproximou-se, carregando as diversas fichas que comprovavam sua presença na maior parte das provas. E, ao contrário dele mesmo, parecia agir com naturalidade, como se no dia anterior não tivesse experimentado do sabor de sua língua. Mas isto era somente uma máscara, pois ao alcançá-lo um largo sorriso malicioso foi exposto.

― Bom dia, Usui ― cumprimentou animada, enquanto esperava por sua reação. A vermelhidão em resposta pareceu agradá-la.

― Bom dia, Ayuzawa. ― Desviou os olhos, perguntando-se quando ela deixaria de provocá-lo.

Enquanto seguiam para os fundos do colégio, onde se localizavam os vestiários masculino e feminino, a garota continuou a divertir-se ao envergonhá-lo, como quando dissera que apesar da timidez ele sabia corresponder muito bem ― o que ele de fato correspondera ela deixou implícito, para que o loiro pudesse mentalizar ele mesmo. Quando o constrangimento do outro chegou a tal ponto em que ele lhe questionara o motivo pelo qual ela intensificara as provocações, ela foi imediata:

― Ah, entendi. ― Esboçou um simulado sorriso inocente. ― Prefere repetir a experiência, não é?

Sim, Usui queria, embora apenas transparecesse vergonha diante da proposta tão direta da morena. Era impossível lidar com ela, ele pensou enquanto a fala se tornou inarticulada. Ainda que não negasse para si mesmo o sentimento que nutria por ela, não conseguira transmiti-lo em palavras para a colegial, e modo provocativo e espontâneo com que ela se comportava quando estava com ele dificultavam muito mais sua declaração. Como foi apaixonar-se por uma garota tão complicada?

Percebendo o dilema interno do rapaz, e preparada para despedir-se, Misaki se estendeu na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no ouvido do rapaz. Iria enfrentar um dia difícil de competição, e sua maior distração era provocar aquele loiro adorável e constrangido. Divertiu-se ao observá-lo reagir: seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se, o rosto tornou-se lívido e a respiração pareceu fechar-se em sua garganta. Tudo causado pelo que dissera.

_"Pode não ser bom com as palavras, mas é muito bom com outras coisas."_

Em meio a risadas, adentrou no vestiário feminino. E mesmo que extraordinariamente embaraçado, ao ouvi-la rir Takumi apenas confirmou que o amor que sentia por ela não se adequava a qualquer lógica existente.


End file.
